


Stories For A Rainy Day

by Jay_Vakarian1031



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Vakarian1031/pseuds/Jay_Vakarian1031
Summary: Just random short one shots that I've been writing





	1. Sleeping Softly While I Sing

I watch you sleeping so soundly in your bed, a faint smile touching my lips. I know you can't see me, but can you feel my presence? Can you tell that I'm there beside you through it all?... On the edge of the blade that you call life, can you hear me when I beg for you to hold on a little longer? When I plead for you to be strong? I know you get the gifts I leave in your path. The kitten that you found on your way home from school, the little one right there sleeping beside you purring ever so softly due to whatever dreams its having. I made sure you could hear its soft little cries of hunger and fear. I knew you would take it home with you and love it the way it needed to be. Or the soft scent of a perfume you almost recognize, a scent you can't quite put your finger on but it reminds you of happier times. Back when your life was simple, before all the pain dulled the color of your eyes to the world... The flowers, the random money you find in old jackets or that falls out of your jeans pocket when you do your laundry. 

 

How I wish that you could see me, that I could hold you and tell you that everything will be okay and that things will work out. I can only pray that you can hear me while I sing to you of happy things and better days to come. You sleep so peacefully while I sing to you and I see the smile touching your lips. Why can't you see me anymore my dear? We used to have such grand adventures when you were young. The games we played, the nights you had to pretend you were asleep when your parents heard you talking to me in the middle of the night. How you'd giggle once the door was shut and you heard your parents walk away. I always loved the sound of your laugh, so innocent and care free. What took that away? What took the sweetness and love from your heart? All I remember was one day, you were gone. You didn't return again until you were so much older. I couldn't follow you where you went so I stayed here and waited for you. I waited for you to come home and play with me again. I didn't understand why your parents cried whenever someone would mention your name. What did their words mean? Disturbed, sick, deranged... Insane... What did these all mean? I still have no idea though I have looked through the papers on your desk. I know you noticed, and I'm sorry for leaving them in such a mess. 

 

But you did return to me! So many years later, but you did and I was so happy! I went to hug you but you walked right past me. I thought you were upset with me for not going with you so I left you alone for the most part. But a few days later, I realized that it wasn't the fact that you were mad at me, it was that you couldn't see me anymore. I called out your name, I waved my hand in front of your face, I even threw a few of your stuffed animals across the room! I did everything I could to get your attention, but you just couldn't see me anymore... I cried. I broke down while watching you pack, sitting in the middle of your bedroom floor as you threw away so many of the old toys that you used to love so much... All neglected and thrown carelessly into a bag, only to be taken down to the trash the next morning. What could I do? I wanted to help you, to wipe your tears and to hold you tightly like I used to whenever you were hurt or scared, but my hand passed right through yours when I tried to touch you. I saw the way you shivered after that, the way you looked around for the invisible breeze that was surely the cause but of course it was me, though you would never know that. I followed you when you went to your car, listening as your parents begged you not to leave and apologized for sending you away. Where did they send you? Where did my little friend go for so long only to return as a dark hearted adult? I have to look through those papers again and try to make sense of them again...

 

I watch you wake and get ready for the day. You rush through getting dressed and getting ready to go out to wherever you go each day. I don't know if it's work or if it's to see a friend... I feel a frown cross my lips as you rush by me once more even though I try to say good morning once more. I wait until you're gone then pull the papers that you had brought with you when you moved to this small apartment you call home and flipped through them once more. Asylum, mentally disturbed. These are words I don't understand which upsets me. I want to help you but I don't know how. Then on the last few pages it all falls into place. You were sent away because your parents caught you talking to me and they thought you were crazy. They told you I wasn't real, that I was an imaginary friend and that you had to quit believing in me. You did. You stopped believing in me and agreed that I was never real. It hurts to see those words and I put the papers away once more, careful to put them back in the order that you had them in and in the same place so you wouldn't know they were messed with again. I didn't want to upset you again.

 

The years passed and I continued to watch over you, though you couldn't see me. I watched as you grew up, moved back into the house you grew up in, married, had children of your own. I watched the grandchildren play and even played some of the old games we used to play together. Then you got sick. I knew it was going to happen, you were only human after all. I sat by your bed and gently held your hand as you grew weaker by the day until you finally passed and I made my way back to your house. A few weeks passed and everything was cleared out of the house. I remained in the oppressive silence until one day I heard the soft giggle of a child and the clink of a marble rolling across the floor. Looking over, I picked the marble up with a light smile, a light green cat's eye marble, just like the ones you used to love the most. But I was confused as to where it came from. You didn't have any marbles when you got older and neither did your grandchildren. I had just slipped the marble into my pocket when I heard an all too familiar laugh. Turning my head, I saw you again! But you were a child and you could see me! You have no idea how happy it made to hold you again and talk to you like we used to.

 

A few months passed and we were sitting in an empty room playing when we heard the slamming of a car door and footsteps running up the stairs. I pulled you away into a closet to hide and watched as a young girl ran in, but I wasn't quick enough to get out of sight. She saw us and the way she smiled melted my heart. She asked us to play but she was called downstairs to help unpack. We watched as her parents brought boxes and other things into the room she chose and we helped her unpack. We became her friends and it was one of the best days of my existence. I had you back and we had a new friend to play with.


	2. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a character from the Eternal series I am writing. The series will be posted eventually

A young blonde child in a pale pink dress awoke in the darkness afraid and unsure of where she was. The last thing she remembered was lying in a hospital bed, old and nearing the end of her days and falling asleep with her family surrounding her. The young child whimpered and held a bear tightly in her arms, tears slipping freely down her cheeks from her jade green eyes. She held the bear tighter and shivered from a cold breeze that seemingly came from nowhere, jumping slightly when she felt a skeletal hand wipe away her tears. She looked up and immediately realized where she was. The realm between worlds. She looked up at the male before her then lowered her gaze to the outstretched hand. "There's no need for tears Emily, I promise you're safe now," the male said, his voice soothing and calm instead of the grating pained sound she had always been told that he would have. The child took the offer and stood, looking up at Death himself and held his hand lightly as they began their journey through the foggy moonlit night. 

After a bit of silence, the child stopped and looked up at Death. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked shyly.

Death stopped and sighed in slight irritation turning his hollow gaze towards the child. "Of course you can, but before you do, if it's going to be the usual 'what comes after' I can't answer that. I'm not allowed to pass through the light."

Emily shook her head no and lowered her gaze. "No, I want to ask something else. Are you happy?"

The reaper looked at her in shock then averted his gaze, shaking his head no as he led her further down the path. "No, I'm not."

"Were you ever happy?"

"At one time, yes I was," came the simple reply.

The child frowned and sat on a near by bench, patting the place beside her. "Sit and talk with me. Tell me why you're not happy. You have time, right?"

Death watched the child for a moment before taking a seat beside her with a faint sigh, setting his scythe to the side and fixed the tattered robes as the fog rolled in and danced along their feet, a slight smile touching the remains of his lips as he watched the child's feet sway back and forth, being too small to touch the ground. "I had been happy at one point, my dear, but it was all taken from me."

The girl tipped her head and looked up at the reaper, watching as his features changed, tendons and muscle then pale white flesh covering the bones of his face and neck, the hollow empty sockets replaced with with lavender eyes, and watched as he pushed the hood of his midnight black robes back which allowed his waist length raven hair to fall free. "Is this what you really look like?" she asked as she moved closer to the male.

The reaper nodded and turned his pale gaze towards the child with a light smile. "Yeah it is," he replied. "To answer your question, I knew what love was at an early age but I had it ripped from me not long after I found its meaning," he looked away so the child wouldn't see the pain that crossed his features. "After I lost that, my family was taken from me."

Emily frowned and looked down at the fog. "So you're all alone?"

"Mhm."

"That's so sad... I couldn't imagine what it's like to be all alone like that," the child sighed and rubbed her bear's ear. "Tell me about them? Your family and your love. If you don't mind and if we have time."

"We have time if you truly want to hear darling. We have all the time in this world and the next." 

"Do you have a real name?"

The reaper nodded keeping his gaze averted. "Yes, it's Jay."

The girl smiled and offered him a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The male chuckled softly and gently shook the child's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, dear Emily."

The child's eyes widened in curiosity and surprise. "You know my name? You meet so many people I didn't think someone like me would matter."

Jay smiled and turned to face the young girl, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Sweetheart, I may meet many people but everyone is important enough to know. It's my job to know how everyone is and how their lives were," he replied almost sure she had forgotten her original question and jumped slightly when he felt her hand brush against his when she moved. He looked down with a confused look as he picked up the tattered teddy bear with a missing eye and looked over at the child.

Emily smiled as she met the raven's gaze. "That way you won't be alone anymore. Teddy always loved making new friends and where I'm going I won't need him anymore. I want you to take care of him for me."

"Sweetheart, I can't do that. He's yours."

"Please?" she said softly giving the male a pleading look. "I don't want you to be alone anymore. Everyone needs a friend."

Jay sighed softly and looked down at the bear with a light smile before looking back over at the child. "Alright, I won't argue with you."

Emily smiled happily and hugged the male tightly before sitting back in her spot. "So, you were supposed to tell me about your family."

The raven flinched slightly and looked down with a sad smile. "My family was amazing. My mom and dad were so sweet. Where you're going you may actually see them," he replied as he looked up at the never fading full moon. "We had a lot of fun together whether I was working in the garden with my mom or in the kitchen or I was training with my dad, even playing in the field with my friend and my brother."

The child smiled softly as he continued to listen to his story of when he was growing up. From when he moved to meeting who would become his boyfriend, to losing the male and then the rest of his family. Her smile faded as she reached up and wiped his tears away. "Don't cry, it's gonna be okay. When you get sad just hug Mister Teddy extra tight and you'll feel better. I used to do that all the time when I was sad or afraid."

Jay smiled softly and leaned into the child's touch before shifting back to his skeletal form and stood pulling the hood back up. He picked up his scythe and tucked the bear under his arm, offering his free hand to the child. "Come now Emily, we have to go."

Emily stood and took the male's hand staying close to his side as he led her closer to the light at the end of the moonlit path, only to stop once more when they reached the edge. She turned her green gaze up towards Death and hugged him tightly before stepping back with a smile. 

The male nodded as he leaned down and hugged the girl gently. "Thank you for listening to me, my dear. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of talking to someone."

Emily returned the hug and nodded then looked at the light.

"Are you afraid?"

The girl smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not," she replied as she looked up at the male once more. "You'll be happy again one day," she said as she stepped over the threshold. As she stepped into the light, her features changed quickly, progressing her age through her teens then adult years until she reached the age in which she had passed on. "I promise," she smiled and waved to the reaper before fading into the light, leaving Death to make his journey back alone.

Death smiled and felt a tear slip down his cheek as the light vanished. He looked back down at the bear in his hands and held it close as he made his way back home.


	3. I Find Peace In The Rain

He knelt beside his fallen friend, tears slipping free as he gently lifted the blonde and held him close, gently brushing the hair from his dark blue eyes. The other male coughed violently and groaned as he weakly opened his eyes and gasped for the breath that he knew he needed but his body refused to take. "Please try and relax, don't push yourself..." the brunette said softly as he shifted the male in his arms. "Please. You'll pull through this I swear, just let me help you."

The blonde shook his head and smiled faintly. "N-No need to lie t-to me, Eric. I know I'm dying." He stopped to try and catch his breath. Once his lungs stopped feeling like they were on fire he looked up at Eric and when he spoke, it was barely above a whisper and a smile crossed his lips. "You know, all of my best memories deal with the rain," he said as he looked up at the overcast sky. "I would always walk in the rain. Most people don't seem to understand how beautiful it truly is." He turned his attention back to his friend.

"Josh please save your strength. The others will be here soon and we'll get you help I promise."

The blonde shook his head no, trying his hardest not to fall into another coughing fit. "Again I know my time is short. Let... Let me go in peace after I tell you this. I promise it's not much."

Eric frowned and looked away, trying to fight back the tears before turning his attention back to the male in his arms. He shifted slightly and shrugged out of his jacket, gently covering his friend with it. "Alright I'm sorry."

Josh tried to wave off the comment but couldn't muster the energy to do so. "I promise it's fine, there's no need for apologies." The blonde's eyes drifted shut for a moment as his breathing slowed a bit more, if it was even possible, then he looked back up at the male. "All of my best memories are in the rain. Do you remember Mark?" he smiled when the brunette nodded. "The first time I had the courage to kiss him was the first night he had stayed over. It was raining and he practically begged me to walk with him. I did and after four years of knowing him, I finally had gotten the courage to tell him how I felt. All these years later we were supposed to get married." He chuckled at the shocked expression on Eric's face then coughed. "Yeah I know, the same guy who swore he'd never marry. Well, we were actually supposed to get married last month but he died in a drunk driving accident. It was a bad night for me, but the day of his funeral it rained. I suppose that wasn't a good memory at all but the same night I met back up with you. But I digress. Anything good that happened was while it was raining. My first pet, my first job and apartment." The blonde began to cough and turned his head to the side as he spat out blood. "Sorry...."

Eric held the male closer as a soft whimper escaped him. "It's alright, please don't apologize... Just rest..."

The blonde nodded and closed his eyes, shivering harshly from the cool breeze that seemingly came out of nowhere. He coughed and the brunette could feel the blood from his friend's wounds spill onto his hands and through his fingertips only to drop so carelessly to the ground. Breathing began to become a burden once more and looked up at Eric, a soft smile crossing his lips as the rain began to fall, so light and gentle, almost mist like at first then falling harder in sheets only moments later. "I find peace in the rain," the male said quietly.

"I know you do," Eric said as he held the other closer, trying to protect him from the wind driven rain. He looked up when he heard the sound of distant sirens approaching. "Josh, they're almost here, just hold on okay? Just a little longer, please." The brunette looked down at his friend and broke down in tears when he realized the other male had passed already. His dark eyes were closed but he still wore the same soft smile. Eric held him and sobbed until the ambulance arrived. The pain of everything he had been through then the loss of the best friend he had ever had finally caught up with him.

A week later, Eric attended Josh's funeral in the best suit he had. A soft smile crossed his lips even as tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he stood beside the grave when it was his turn to speak. A light rain began to fall and the male couldn't speak for a moment as he choked back a faint sob. Once calm the brunette looked over at the other mourners, still with a smile. "Josh had told me all of the best things in his life happened when it rained. The last thing he said to me though was he found peace in the rain. I now understand why."


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a creepypasta fanfic story. I wrote this for a friend of mine over on wattpad for her OC Emilen and Laughing Jack

As the sun slowly made its way past the horizon the blonde female stumbled to the bathroom, half asleep and groggy. As she washed her face she felt arms wrap around her and took in the ever candy-rich scent of her best friend behind her. Emilen smiled as she rubbed her eyes then looked up to the mirror, seeing before her a much more foreign sight than the two she knew were there. Two entities stood before her in the mirror, a woman with long blossom pink hair and a much taller monochrome clown, both smiling as brightly as it seemed was possible. She shook her head and squinted before realizing it was now gone and all she could see was her dearest friend Misty falling asleep on her shoulder. "Huh..." The woman shook her head once more before turning around and picking up her friend. "You....we BOTH need some more sleep..." Emilen carried her back to the bed with a thought deep inside her mind. 'I wish that image would've stayed for a little longer.....they looked.....familiar.' A frown touched the blonde's lips as she covered her friend and laid on the bed beside her, drifting off soon after into an uneasy slumber.

 

The short haired blonde awoke to the scent of hazelnut scented coffee and rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes with a sigh and looked over at the frizzy haired woman sitting happily in a chair beside the bed holding her customary can of Monster before she picked up the coffee and took a sip. The other always made her coffee perfectly even when she couldn't do so herself, which she found strange but endearing at the same time. "Did you sleep alright?" Em asked, turning her emerald colored gaze towards her ever present companion.

"Yep! Well besides a weird dream I had anyway..." the hyper wolf replied with a faint frown which quickly changed back to a smile. "I think I was sleepwalking last night."

Em leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think I was in the bathroom last night but you were looking in the mirror and I saw someone who looked like you but with pink hair and blue eyes and there was a tall clown looking guy standing behind you."

The blonde jumped slightly and looked over. "You saw it too? I thought I was just imagining things..."

Misty shook her head. "Nope I saw it too. Do you know who those people were? Like I said, the one looked like you. Kinda like how you looked when we first met but it's been a while. Hm, hold on," the woman set her drink down and bounced over to the near by closet and started digging around, clothes and stuffed toys flying around the room.

"Misty what are you doing? You're making a mess!" the blonde laughed as she watched her friend disappear into the closet, only to reappear moments later holding an old photo album.

Misty sat on the floor and flipped through the pages until she found what she had been looking for and carefully pulled a photo from its sleeve holding it up. "This is similar to what I saw last night. I wasn't sleep walking or dreaming?"

Em slid off the bed and sat on the floor gently taking the photo. "No you were half asleep but I saw the same thing," she replied as she studied the photo, lightly tracing the pad of her index finger along the monochrome being in the photo trying her hardest to remember who he was. "He looks so familiar but I can't remember from where or who he is...." Em mumbled to herself and sighed flipping the photo over, squinting to try and make out the faded writing. 'To my darling Emmy from your monochrome rose.' A faint frown of confusion crossed the woman's lips. "Monochrome rose?..." she said softly to herself before jumping when the picture was taken from her.

The hellshifter looked over the photo and looked at the writing on the back. "I almost remember you telling me about a friend you had long ago. You were talking about a box or something and how you couldn't find it. His name started with an L or something."

Almost immediately everything clicked into place for the blonde and tears stung her emerald eyes. "Lj. His name was Laughing Jack. He was all I had for so long.... I..." she sighed and chewed her lip wiping away the tears before they had the chance to fall. "I was attacked as a child. Someone broke into the house and... He was trying to get to me and I seriously thought it was over for me but I saw a black and white flash and the guy was pinned to the wall. I watched as Lj killed the man and surprisingly I wasn't afraid. I watched this seven foot clown tear a guy apart with his bare hands and I couldn't bring myself to be afraid. I gave him a towel to clean off his hands and he picked me up, setting me back on my bed then tucked me in and stayed until I fell asleep. He would come see me whenever he had the chance and when he couldn't stay he would leave gifts for me. The next day when I awoke, I had found a hand painted jack-in-the-box and found out later it was his. I remember one time when I had a particularly bad day at school, I came home and there was a few bags of candy on my bed with brightly colored balloons tied to them. I knew who they were from because it was the same candy he had given me the night he saved my life. We would spend as much time as we could together as I grew up. I kept his box safe even though it was aged with rust and chipping paint, it was my most prized possession. When I hit my teen years, we had gone for a walk in the woods and I started calling him my monochrome rose. Hell, we even came across a single black and white rose growing in the wild and I picked it giving it to him." The woman smiled sadly and hugged the photo gently before slipping it back into the photo album.

"What happened to him?" the brunette wolf asked softly as she watched her friend. 

"I don't know to be honest. I lost his box and I haven't seen him since then..."

Misty frowned slightly and hugged her friend tightly. "Can you tell me what the box looked like?"

Em returned the hug and smiled a bit. "I couldn't forget even if I tried. It was red with white masks painted on it. The hinges and the crank were rusted because of age but the ball on the end was blue."

The shifter tapped her chin as she thought. "You know, I remember seeing a box like that recently but I'm not sure wh- Ah, I remember! Hold on!" she squeaked and kissed her friend's cheek before quickly shifting down into her wolf like form and took off, leaving the bewildered blonde alone in the room to clean up the mess left behind.

 

About half an hour had passed and Em had finally finished cleaning up the mess and gotten a fresh cup of coffee when the front door burst open and a very happy wolf slid across the floor trying to stop but bounced off of a cabinet and shook her head before setting a bag at the other's feet and shifted back to her human state. "I found it!"

The blonde's emerald gaze shifted watching her friend's movements as a soft laugh escaped her and she bent down to pick up the bag, not bothering to ask what the other was talking about. A bright smile touched the woman's lips as she set the bag down, holding the box gently. "Misty I could never thank you enough for finding this."

The brunette smiled and leaned against the counter after getting a Monster from the fridge, waving off the comment. "I don't know if the box will work anymore. The guy who runs the antique store said it was pretty damaged when he got it and that the crank was broken," she said before she realized she was alone. "The hell?" Misty looked around for a moment, almost sure she'd have to go find the other until she saw Em walk back in with her tool box. "What are you up to?"

Em smiled and set the box on the table. "I've fixed this thing many times before. Another boy owned this box before I received it so it was already pretty worn down by that point," Em replied before brushing her bangs from her face and started humming an old song to herself as she started on the box. 

A short time later, Em leaned back in her seat, a content smile on her lips. "I don't even know if he's in here anymore and even if he is I don't even know if he'll remember me. I've changed quite a bit since the last time we saw each other..." Her smile turned to a slightly sad one before returning quickly to the content one that had been on her lips before then and she slowly turned the handle, humming along with the old familiar song that she had heard so many times as a child and a young teen, watching as the top popped open though nothing came out. 

"I'm sorry..." Misty mumbled as she moved closer to her friend, hugging her from behind.

"No, no please don't apologize. I'm just glad to have his box back again," the blonde woman replied softly as she leaned back into her friend, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. She hadn't seen the black smoke that slipped free from the box nor the entity that formed beside her.

 

Misty's eyes widened as she looked up at the monochrome entity beside them then nodded and stepped back when the male smiled and pressed a claw to his blackened lips in a motion for silence then took the woman's place behind the blonde, gently wrapping his arms around the woman at the table and rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

Em noticed the difference in the touch and looked down, her eyes widening in disbelief as she gently traced her fingertips along the male's black claws and the white bandages wrapped around his hands then looked up slowly, meeting the male's kohl rimmed ice blue eyes before getting up and tackled the larger male with a hug, knocking the male to the floor.

Lj groaned and chuckled holding the woman close, making sure she didn't hit the floor in the process. "Well hello to you, too. I take it I was missed?"

The blonde nodded and tightened her hold on the monochrome being. "More than you know. I'm so sorry I lost your box and forgot about you.... Things have be-"

Lj silenced her by pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and caressed her chin with his claws. "Please don't apologize dear. I promise you everything is fine now."

The woman nodded and laid her head on the male's chest, taking in the familiar scent of dust, wood and candy and listened to the all too familiar heart beat that used to be like a lullaby for her. "I just feel bad. I promised you I would never forget you, and that i wouldn't be like the boy you knew and I did. You have no idea how bad that makes me feel..."

The male shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Emilen stop, it's okay. All that matters is that you're safe. I tried to get back to you nut I couldn't find you. I even went as far as going back to where we met but the house is no longer there. I never meant to leave you alone for so long." He suppressed the urge to kiss the woman laying in his arms, simply kissing the top of her head instead. "I missed you. You've changed quite a bit dear."

Em shifted in the male's arms and looked up at him for a moment before slipping her arms around his neck and pressed a light kiss to the male's chin. "I missed you too and I know I have. After I lost you, things changed a lot and I didn't want to keep the look I had because it hurt looking in a mirror and knowing you weren't able to come back to me," she replied before meeting the male's gaze once more then stood and made her way up to her room, leaving the clown in the kitchen alone as Misty followed her upstairs.

 

The shifter stood in the doorway and watched the blonde sit at the vanity. "You loved him didn't you?" she asked softly, a knowing smile touching her lips. "You still do."

Em jumped and looked over at the brunette. "Yeah, I did and still do. We were dating for a little while before I lost his box actually."

A cheesy grin crossed the brunette's lips. "Then tell him how you feel."

"N-No, I can't do that!" Em stammered and looked down once more. "Who's to say he'd still feel the same way about me?"

"And who's to say he won't? Give it a shot."

The blonde shook her head no once more and the shifter sighed then rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness then quickly bounced down the stairs. "Oh Lj," she sang and stopped in front of the male with a smile.

 

A few minutes later, Em looked up from her lap and at her reflection in the mirror, watching as her reflection shifted to show the way she used to look once more then turned her emerald gaze up when she saw Lj's reflection in the mirror along with hers. "You haven't changed at all," she said with a soft smile as she placed a hand over his. 

"I know. But creations like me aren't meant to change," the clown chuckled softly in response, offering a soft smile. "Misty told me what you refused to. My feelings towards you haven't changed nor will they ever."

Em smiled and a light blush stained her cheeks as she returned the kiss Lj pressed to her lips then turned her gaze back to the reflection that still showed her original look. "Did you prefer the way I used to be?" she asked softly meeting the clown's gaze in the mirror, almost afraid of the answer.

Lj shook his head and tipped the woman's face back towards his and pressed another kiss to her lips with a smile. "No darling, I love you just the way you are. You've always been perfect to me and you always will be," he said softly as Em's reflection in the mirror shifted back to show the way she was at the time, though neither of them noticed the change.


	5. An Untold Love Story

Once upon a time in the land of kings and queens there was Walpurgis Kingdom. At the center of the land stood Hexen Castle, home to the young prince and his family. With every kingdom comes its plague. On the outskirts of the kingdom stood the castle of another. One single man lived within the castle by himself. The people of the land called him "Eater des Menschen", which translated to "Eater of Man", because when the man came into town someone went missing. The only thing they found of these people when they turned back up was their chewed up remains. The same thing happened to people who entered the castle without permission. They labeled the castle as Fleischesser Castle, translated to Flesh Eater Castle.

Though when the prince learned of the monstrosity terrorizing his kingdom and killing the people, he set out to end the creatures life. The encounter however didn't go as well as the prince had thought. The Eater des Menschen had killed all of the royal guards and poisoned the prince. He returned the prince to the castle with a note on the prince's chest telling the king he would remove the poison as long as Walpurgis agreed to leave his castle be. The king refused to agree leaving the prince ill as the king sent guards to kill the monster. Finally the princess that had fallen for the young prince arrived at Fleischesser and asked the man to remove the poison from her love. He agreed on two conditions, one being that she would owe him a favor and two being that she tell the kingdom of his real name, nothing more.

The young princess agreed and returned to the castle and did as she was told, completely unaware of the fact that she was followed by the ghoul. He made sure that she did as she was told then removed the poison from the young prince. He told the nurse that spotted him that he would need plenty of fluids to replenish the young prince fully. The poison he had injected into the young male was meant to dehydrate him until death. Since it has been almost a week since the poison entered the younger male's body it had worked better than he had thought leaving the prince nearing death faster than he expected which wasn't something Bruce wanted. He looked at the nurse and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Over the course of the next few days the prince recovered fully and there was peace in the kingdom. That was until another person went missing. The princess.

"Gather the guards and get me a horse. The Eater des Manschen will fall today," Jayce, the young prince, spoke out as he moved though the corridors of the castle. His father didn't object to him going out and hunting the beast that plagued their castle. Jayce was determined to kill the creature that took his best friend. He made his way out of the castle and down to the horse that the servants had prepared for him. The guards followed closer behind him to protect the prince and keep him safe since it was their job. The silver haired prince wasted no time mounting the horse and riding off towards Fleischesser Castle.

At Fleishesser castle, the princess the was tied to a chair that was at the main entrance to the castle, just awakening from being knocked unconscious. Her soft green eyes scanned the room in a panic as she struggled against the restraints and started to cry out for help but only for no one to hear her.

A dark haired male shook his head before stepping into the light. His multi colored eyes lit up in the light as he scanned over the princess only shaking his head. He sighed and put a gag in her mouth telling her to keep her mouth shut in German. He grinned as he heard the horses drawing closer to the castle. He shook his head and stood behind the princess awaiting the prince to enter.

Jayce kicked the front door open with his bow drawn back, arrow ready to fire at the creature. When he saw the princess he let the arrow fly letting it hit the creature through the center of the chest. 

The larger dark haired male growled slightly before shaking his head. He ripped the arrow from his chest and threw it to the ground. "That was very uncalled for. She is unharmed but she isn't leaving, my prince. Your people ignored one simple request. I just wanted to be left alone. I take only twelve people a year to sustain life in myself. I could have slaughtered your entire kingdom but no. I take twelve fucking people out of a kingdom of millions. I try to go for the people that have the least so they aren't stuck suffering. I even return the remains for a proper burial. Yet you continue to try and kill me when I am trying to do is survive," he growled as he looked over the silver haired prince. "Not only do you try and kill me but you enter my house without permission. You go through my things and I don't take to kindly to that so yes I kill trespassers. All I am trying to do is live in fucking peace."

"Peace? By eating innocent people, killing my guards, poisoning me, and kidnapping a princess. You say you want peace but you do all of that. Really."

"I killed your guards for trespassing much like you are now, poisoned you with my weakest poison because I didn't want to kill the royalty, which could have been cured easily if your father just agreed to stop sending guards to kill me. I eat innocent people because I can't access your criminals, and I kidnapped the princess so I can finally get people to fucking listen to me," the male growled slightly as his multi colored eyes began to fade into a dark red showing he was getting very annoyed.

Jayce lowered his weapon hesitantly. "Fine monst-"

"I have a name!" the male snapped as he looked at the other.

The silver haired prince shook his head. "Your name is?"

"Bruce."

The midnight purple eyed male nodded lightly before starting to speak. "Fine Bruce. I can honestly say with all do respect that my kingdom will not bat an eye for the princesse because she is not of my kingdom. However I am a more valuable than she is to my kingdom."

Bruce paused and looked over the other male before speaking. "Okay prince. What are you proposing?"

Jayce looked over the other before shaking his head and dropping his weapon. "My life for hers. You can hold me captive here for as long as you desire, just let her go. You will get my entire kingdom to listen to you because I am the only heir to the throne. The don't want me to die so they will do anything."

The raven haired male nodded. "Fine. I will take that. Your men make any advances on me and I will execute you in the slowest and most painful way you could ever imagine and fear," the male moved over to the prince as the deep purple eyed male commanded the guards to back away. Bruce turned the male around and tied his hand behind his back and moving him away from the guards.

As Bruce left the princess go, Jayce spoke. "Kate, I want you to take my guards back to the castle and explain what's going on to the entire castle. There is no time for you to object just take them and get to safety. I promise that I will be fine."

Kate nodded and immediately obeyed taking the guards back to the kingdom, though she was unhappy in doing so.

Bruce watched the princess and the guards leave before he turned to the prince. He immediately felt a sharp pain going all through out his body as he was forced to his knees by something unseen. He let out a sharp growl as he felt his arm break, then several of his ribs.

Jayce came from a hidden line of blood magic users making him very dangerous. He didn't even need to move to make Bruce's blood bend to his will, breaking the male's bones and forcing him to his knees. The silver haired male watched the other immediately realizing he was just healing himself. He met the male's gaze when he spoke.

"You can continue to break everything in my body from my bones to my wind pipe to even crushing my heart. As long as my body remains intact I will continue to regenerate. You can even behead me, it will just grow back. I have a regenerative property that renders me almost unkillable," he shook his head before sighing feeling the hold on him fading. He slowly stood before moving over to the prince and untying him. "I told you. I have no intention of hurting you."

"Sorry. You eat people so that's hard to believe."

"I told you already. I eat people to survive. I can't eat normal food without it killing me," he sighed gently before shaking head.

"Dad? Are you downstairs?" a smaller male slowly started making his way down the steps to the main hall.

"Yeah bud. Come on down. I want you to meet someone," Bruce said as his voice immediately softened, showing a side he doesn't like to show openly.

A smaller gold eyed male slowly made his way over to them looking over the prince. "Please tell me we aren't eating him," he said softly holding the other male. "I don't want to eat the prince."

"No I promise we aren't eating him. He is actually going to help us to stop everyone from trying to hurt us."

The smaller male nodded gently and offered a hand to the prince with a light smile. "Hello, my prince. I'm Shay, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The prince looked over the smaller male and shook his hand. "Please call me Jayce. The same goes for you too, Bruce. Here I am not the prince. I am just Jayce," the male shook his head before looking back to the smaller green haired male. "Its a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Bud can you show our guest to his room. I'm going to go out and get us someone for dinner," he looked over the prince before leaving the castle.

Shay looked over the other male before shaking his head. "Please don't think him a monster. He only takes what he can to keep me healthy," he shook his head as he led the other towards the stairs. "He is a caring man despite what the kingdom makes him out to be. He took me in and kept me safe when I had nothing," he turned to the other looking over him before shaking his head gently, observing the male's features.

The prince was rather tall. He had midnight purple eyes and a faint tan to his pale skin. He wore a red and black jacket that cut off just above his wrists on the sleeves. He wore the hood up over his silver hair as well as a pair of black pants. The one thing that caught Shay's eye was on the male's chin. There was two sections that started on the male's bottom lip and went down his half way almost to his chin before it formed into one line and continued down. "Through out the kingdom he is known as a monster. This stunt he's pulling now is going to get more guards sent here to kill him and return me to the castle."

"Something everyone needs to understand is, he is only doing what he has to in order to keep his family safe just as you would Jayce," the smaller gold eyed male shook his head pushing open a large cherry wood door that led to a nice sized room. There the walls were painted in a vibrant blue as well as the bed was cleanly dressed in red sheets and a large red blanket. "This will be your room. If there is anything you need please let Bruce or I know. We want to make your stay as comfortable as possible." The smaller male fell silent before he slipped out of the room leaving the prince alone to get well adjusted. He paused once more outside the room and looked back at the prince. "I'll get you a nice pair of Bruce's clothes so that you can change later if you want," Shay slipped down the hallway and into Bruce's room and over to his dark wood closet before shaking his head. "He had to take the prince. Why not the king or queen or someone else," he sighed softly to himself then slipped out of the room and headed back down the hallway. He set the clothes in a box outside the door before knocking and slipping away.

Jayce moved over to the door and opened it up. He looked to both ends of the hallways seeing no one before he looked down at the box that contained the clothes and gently picked them up. "These must have been the clothes he was talking about," the prince said to himself before he slipped back into the room shutting the door behind him. "Well I'm sure they can't be too bad," he said as he laid the clothes on his bed and moved over to the window looking out over the small sections of woods that lead to the kingdom. He could see the walls of the kingdom as well as a plain view of the castle. He wondered why Bruce didn't have this room as his own. He figured it would have the best view of his next victim.

The silver haired male shook his head and looked down to the path seeing Bruce returning to the castle. "He was fast with that. He was only gone maybe twenty minutes," he said softly to himself and looked up at the sky watching as the sun began to dip below the horizon. He figured he would stay in his room until Shay and his father finished eating. He sighed before slipping onto the bed and laying down. Staring up at the ceiling he closed his eyes and without meaning to, drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later the purple eyed prince sat up and looked around. With a soft sigh he looked at the ground before noticing the box of clothes once more. He nodded to the thin air around him and stood up stripping out of his clothes and putting the ones he was given on. Once finished, he looked in the mirror and nodded adjusting the clothes so they sat right on him. The clothes were a bit bigger on him but with Bruce's build it was understandable. The prince made his way out of the room and down to the main hall. He shook his head gently as he made his way around inspecting the castle. Finally he came across a large room where Bruce was sitting. Shay was leaned into his side sleeping as he was reading silently to himself while letting Shay sleep. "So you do sleep?" the prince spoke quietly as he made his way into the room.

The multi color eyed male looked up from his book and nodded gently. "That we do my prince. We need sleep every so often just as you do," he said closing the book and pulling his long black hair back. He gently wrapped an arm around Shay with a soft sigh. "Is there something you would like to talk about my prince?"

Jayce sighed softly and shook his head. "I told you already, please call me Jayce," he took a seat across from the other in one of the chairs. "I would like to talk to you about you. Things like what are you and where did you come from?"

Bruce looked up at the other before nodding. "I saw this coming. Well let's start with the first question. What am I? Well I am a ghoul. I have to eat people in order to survive. Normal food can do internal damage that could lead to death if not taken care of. As for where I come from? I came from America and moved here with Shay for a fresh start," he ran his hand through his son's hair with a soft smile. "When I found Shay he became my world. I got into some trouble in America and I brought Shay here so I could keep him safe," he looked down at Shay before sighing. "He was the one true good thing in my life and I would do everything in my power to keep him safe, healthy, and alive."

Jayce paused and looked over the other male with a faint sigh. "A ghoul? Well I can't really say anything. I am not exactly human myself as you have already learned. How did you come to be what you are? You look to be relatively human and all the stories I have heard of ghouls they are all monstrous creatures, why is that?"

The multi color eyed male smiled gently and looked towards the window. "That you are not Jayce. That however makes you very highly rated in my book. I am not a fan of humans. They are ill informed on that they learned in their life," his gaze shifted back to the silver haired male as he met the other's gaze. How I became what I am is a rather interesting story. Well it started with the Adam. The first man to walk the earth. After he had his first three sons with Lilith he created the other originals. I am the first and original ghoul," he said looking over the other male. "The reason I don't look like the stories is because of misinformation. Most ghouls look human but because of what they do they and the way they are found people make stories and it changes their look. When a ghoul is caught feeding they are seen as horrid creatures so people make stories of a monstrous beings tearing apart humans which is not the case."

"Interesting. I am glad that I am giving you a chance to hear your side of the story," Jayce ran a hand through his hair with a gentle sigh. "You are an interesting creature that's for sure. I would have never thought that Adam and Eve story was real. This means that family would have come from him as well then."

The larger raven haired male looked over the other with a soft smile. "That is where almost all abilities come from. Witches come from Lilith, Adam has the abilities of every creature including myself, angels from God, demons from Demik. There's a lot of stories from the past that not everyone knows about in full. A lot which we do not have time for. Though I am willing to answer anymore questions that you have on me."

The young prince looked towards the fireplace before speaking again. "Why do you feed monthly? Why not earlier or longer?" he said looking over the other before sighing gently.

"Well I can wait for just over eleven months before I start getting sick for not eating. I can go a few months more before it becomes deadly. Shay on the other hand, can't. That's why I feed monthly. He starts getting sick after a month and a half and I don't want him to go through that so we feed monthly. He doesn't like to feed alone so I feed with him so we are both taken care of."

Jayce sighed faintly with a slight nod. "That's very understandable as to why you do that. I'm glad that Shay is well taken care of. He seems to have an amazing father that cares truly for him. I wonder as to why my father won't leave you be. You have a family that you are trying to care for which I'm sure he would understand."

Bruce shook his head before sighing gently. "No one outside of you knows I have a son because if anything happens to Shay your kingdom will fall. I will not hesitate to slaughter everyone in my path to get to your parents," he sighed shaking his head before rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry that was very rude of me. I am just very, very protective of him. He is the one thing in my life that is truly stopping me from becoming the monster that everyone is making out to be."

The midnight eyed prince shook his head waving off the apology. "You don't need to apologize. You have a family that you would do anything to protect. I would do the same if I had someone I cared about that much," he shook his head before resting back against the chair crossing his legs.

The dark haired male looked over the other male before shaking his head. "What do you mean if you had someone you cared about that much?" the male asked looking over the other sitting up straight. "I'm sorry, you don't need to answer that. That was rude of me."

The young prince shook his head with a smile. "No its okay. I'll tell you but I think you should go put him in his room first," he said pointing out the male sleeping on Bruce's side.

Bruce looked over the sleeping male with a gentle smile. "I'll be right back," he smiled gently before lifting the other male up and carrying him up to his room. He laid the male down and covered him with the blanket. He smiled gently before kissing the male's forehead and leaving the room then made his way back down to the study with a light smile. "So, Jayce would you like me to make you something to eat? Despite me being a ghoul I know how to cook a great deal of things. I promise it will be non cannibalistic," he chuckled conveying a small joke.

The silvered haired male looked over and spoke. "You can if you like. I will warn you though that I really don't eat so forgive me if I don't eat much," he said softly before looking over the other male then chuckling slightly when he caught the joke.

The older male nodded lightly. "That's fair enough. I can make you something small that you can just munch on then," he said as they both moved into the kitchen. They made small talk until Bruce was finished making something small with the other. "So what were you going to tell me back in the study?" he asked looking at the other.

Jayce looked over the other before shaking his head gently. "It's really nothing but if you would like to know. My father was abusive towards me. I have a few scars from him but its nothing to worry about as it had happened a while ago. When my mother had passed I had lost the only person I cared for," he shook his head and took a bite of the small food item and looking toward the window.

Bruce went to move towards the male but stopped and just looked at him. "That is no way for a prince to live. You seem to be an amazing man that is willing to risk his life to save his girlfriend." 

The midnight eyed male shook his head before turning his attention to the other male then back out the window once more. "She was not my girlfriend. She was just a friend to be honest. I have no true desire for anyone currently," he spoke softly, his gaze never leaving the window.

The larger male looked over the other before sitting fully across from the other. "Well I'm sorry that I am holding you here and I hope that I can make your stay comfortable. I want you to know you are not going to be harmed. I do want you to know that your able to go see the gardens and the woods if you like. I don't want you to feel that you are confined just to the inside of the castle."

The prince paused looking over the other male before shaking his head. "What makes you think I wont try to run away?"

"Well I don't. You can run. I know you can handle yourself, but something tells me that you don't want to leave. You could go fend for yourself out there but I don't think you want to."

Jayce looked at the other slightly annoyed before speaking. "What makes you so sure that I don't want to?" he asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

Bruce looked over the other male putting his hands up in a mock surrender. "I promise I don't mean it the way it sounds. I meant it as if you wanted to leave you would have cut my head off and left when you had the chance. I would have been down for days giving you plenty of time to return and imprison me. I would have just hoped that you would have spared Shay. He is innocent in everything that I have done."

Jayce looked over the other before shaking his head. "How do you know that I will not run away while you are asleep?"

The multi color eyed male smiled lightly and shrugged. "I don't know that you won't. If you do, so be it. With your powers and my ability to know that you have killed my kind before, I know you can get away and kill me with ease," he said looking over the other before moving over to the sink to begin cleaning up.

The prince looked at the other before shaking his head and leaning back in his seat. "Well you are correct. I have killed ghouls before. Some human looking and some the monstrous creatures they are made out to be. You are partially right however with your other statement. I don't want to leave but I have a kingdom to run soon. In a year or so I will be king and that will be that."

"Great, then I only have to hold you for a year until your coronation then you can keep people from bothering me. You see that I am not monstrous or out to hurt anyone. I just want my family to be safe," the ghoulish male said as he looked over the other male rubbing his arm. "I just want to be able to live in peace. I take the people that have no reason to live anymore."

Jayce looked over the other nodding. "I am sure we can work something out with that. You would be well fed and we can send the criminals to you as well," he crossed one leg over the other before speaking again. "I am sure I can help the kingdom to see that you are not as bad as they have been told. You are actually being very kind right now."

Bruce chuckled faintly and shook his head lightly. "Well that's a first. You are the only person outside of Shay that has ever said that to me," he cleaned up the kitchen until the counters were spotless and the cooking areas were clean.

Jayce just smiled and looked over the other before shaking his head. "Well then I guess you will just have to settle for hearing it from me as well. You really have no choice since you have to be stuck here with me," he smiled lightly as he yawned.

The dark haired ghoul looked over his shoulder to the other male and smiled. "You sound like your getting tired again so why don't you go lay down and we can talk more tomorrow while Shay goes on his evening walk," he smiled softly as he threw the stuff away that he had made for the other.

Jayce looked over the other with a smile then nodded. "Alright but you are not allowed to back out. I want to see that garden of yours you were talking about earlier," he chuckled and stood before bowing, heading back up to his room.

Bruce watched as the male made his way up the stairs to his room. He was glad that the male hadn't thought him a monster. He honestly didn't know what would have happened with either of them if things went the completely opposite when they had met. He shook his head clean of his thoughts and made his way back to the study to finish the book he was reading.

Though the next day the two of them didn't get to talk since the king had sent guards to kill Bruce and take the prince back. Bruce had opened the window to before killing the guards and returning their bodies to the castle. They appeared to be unharmed but their necks were broken cleanly so that it was a fast death for them. He made sure that the prince and his son were okay before going about their business. He had no desire to talk at that time due to what had happened.

Finally a few weeks had passed and Jayce had finally talked to Bruce about having the night out in the garden like he had wanted for the second night he was there. Bruce had agreed and that was their plan for the night. The dark haired male spend his time getting ready wanting to look nice after everything that had happened. Bruce had prepared a blanket to sit on and some cocktails for the other as well as a special one for himself so that he could have a drink with the other male.

Jayce made his way outside to meet Bruce in the blanket. He couldn't help but smile again as he made his way over and took his seat. "So this is why you left that note for me. This is very nice. I am glad that we finally get to come out and do this. It breaks the tension you have been enduring," he said looked over the other male then to the surrounding flowers.

"I am truly sorry about me being so distant. I thought that I would give you some space after all I murdered a lot of your guards," he shook his head and picked one of the sliver roses that bloomed next to him. He offered it to the other male with a gentle smile. "I do want to apologize for what I had done."

The silver haired prince shook his head gently before sighing. "There is no need to apologize. You did what you had to in order to protect yourself," he smiled taking the flower from the other and smelling it. "How did you get it to grow silver?" he looked over the other male.

The ghoul male shook his head and smiled. "I truly have no idea. They tend to grow in all sorts of colors they aren't supposed to. I just let them grow and they become that. There are other flowers that grow around here but roses seem to be the things that grow the most around here," he looked around at the multi colored roses that surrounded them. 

"That is very interesting. I must say I like the silver. It even looks as if it was dipped in the actual silver but its so soft like a rose should be," the prince smiled gently as the light danced across the rose. He couldn't help but smile as the light reflected off the rose and onto his clothing.

Bruce looked up at the sky and stared at the stars for a few short minutes before speaking. "What is your favorite color? I am sure we can find it. There are even roses that are tipped in different colors," he said with a light smile. "I'd love for you to find some that you like so that you can keep them with you."

Jayce looked over the other before back to the rose. "Honestly I really haven't had a chance to slow down and enjoy the colors, being the prince and all, but from what I have seen I like the color silver as well as a green. Green that is slightly darker than a pale green," he looked around before sighing and looking over the other once more. "If you can find anything like that it would be amazing. We have the silver so we can try for the green ones," he chuckled jokingly.

Bruce looked down towards his garden and stood up. A soft smile crept across his lips as he offered the prince a hand up. "Well if those are the colors you like, let's go see if we can find you any silver and green roses," his smile never faded as he spoke about everything. He liked that he could actually call the prince his friend.

The silver haired male smiled softly and looked over the larger male as he followed. "Well you do have a beautiful garden. It must have taken a very long time to get something like this," his smile only grew as he stayed close to the male.

Bruce shook his head gently and smiled. "I truly don't know how long it took to get this full. It started out just as red and blue roses then they started to spread and change colors so I let It go. I only trim them when they need to be trimmed. I don't want to be over taken by roses," he said softly as he came across some flowers that had a silver base and light blue tips. "We are getting close they should be around here somewhere because the like colors tend to stick together."

Jayce smiled and nodded looking over the larger male then to the flowers. "Do you know how long you have been maintaining it? You have been alive since the beginning. Have you always lived here?" he said looking over the other male shaking his head. "Sorry that sounded very rude the way I said that."

The darkly tanned individual shook his head and chuckled softly. "It's quite alright," he said with a gentle smile. "I have been living here since the time of your ancestors. Not since I was created, but it was quite some time before time itself was created I have been living here. I got to watch as this kingdom was built from the ground up. I aided in the build. We all lived in harmony until a few years back one of your grandfathers said the truce was off so I became an enemy," he shook his head and picked up a small silver rose with pale green tips. "Here you are," his smile never faded. "There is a few more sprouting up out there so these and any others you like will be your roses."

The young prince looked over the other male taking the rose. "Thank you. It looks so beautiful," he said gently before smelling the rose. "I can believe my ancestors would do that to you. You are such a nice guy. You cant help eating. It's how you live and everyone deserves a chance to live. Plus with you helping to build this place makes you a very important person," the prince was displeased with the treatment to the other male.

They had spent a few more hours out in the garden talking and enjoying their drinks. They both took great pleasure in each others company for the rest of the night until they were laying side by side with each other. Jayce's head was rested on the larger male's chest as he slept soundly in the open. When Bruce realized the other was asleep, he took the other inside and let him sleep as he returned to his study to read.

A few more weeks had past and Bruce had started to notice a slight change in Jayce's mood. Though it was slight Bruce paid enough attention to the other to know he was missing something. The ghoul thought for a moment then realized that after the last fight Bruce had with the guards was when it started. They had cut Bruce's arm off, which regenerated in minutes, and ruined the nice suit he was wearing. Though the other's mood was getting to him and he started writing out something to the other. Though he didn't get to finish it before another set of guards came and Bruce sent Jayce with them. He needed his real friend to be there for him. He needed to know she was okay and vice versa.

Soon after the prince was returned home the guards began coming in heavier numbers. Bruce killed each ones that came but he drew a line when Shay was nearly hurt in one of the fights. He had planned to turn himself in so that Shay was no longer in danger and that is what he had done.

A few short days after Bruce turned himself in, Jayce had shown up to the castle to talk with the ghoul male alone once more. "Bruce? Are you home? I would like to talk to you," he said as he stepped inside and looked around. He shook his head and moved around the castle making his way to the study where Bruce normally sat. He paused when he didn't see the other male but a letter sitting on the table. Finally his curiosity got to him and he moved over to look at the other. "To My Beautiful Prince" was written on the front of the envelope. Picking up the item, he opened it quickly, pulling the letter free and began to read.

"To My Beautiful Prince,

Hello knight in shining armor. Today is October 18, 1698. It has been a while since I have written a letter in general. I know you will think it is very unusual for me to be writing something like this but I feel this needed to be written because I will finally get to tell you thing that I really can't say in words without tripping over my tongue. Now, I know I'm far from the most perfect man in the world. I wish I could be for you. Though I know after you read that sentence you will say that I'm crazy and how could I think anything like this. Darling, I know there have been times that I have screwed up or did something that put me in the wrong and I want to apologize. There have even been times where I have thought about it and it has nearly put me in tears but that's not why I am writing this letter to you. Trust me.

The reason I am truly writing this letter is that there have been some things I have wanted to say and I truly didn't know how to say it until now. There are some confessions about myself and my feelings for you. There maybe other things that I may add in here and there because I am currently just writing from the heart. Honestly I wanted to erase that last line but I am leaving it so you know my thought process through this. That's the way its going to be through out the letter so that you know what's really on my mind.

Alright. Let's start with the opinion of myself. Just by the way I started I bet you already can tell that they are not to high. I normally don't think to highly of myself anyway. I know I can get annoying at times. I know I can screw up... a lot. It's a rather common thing for me and I know you say it's not but I just have a different opinion of myself. Though there are sometimes that I don't always think so badly of myself. That's when I'm with you. You made me feel special. I don't feel stupid like others make me out to be. Everyone calls me such horrible names which makes me think so lowly of myself then there is you. You see through the evil shell that everyone made me form around myself. You are the first person that has ever made me truly smile. Yes you are here but I know you don't want to be. You only chose to come with me because you wanted to save her. It's not right and you have made me realize that.

That I guess leads into my feelings for you then. Uh, where do I begin. Well let's go back to what you have done for me. I saw that smile you wear and I couldn't help but just feel glad that you aren't afraid of me. You were giggling and laughing as you made dinner for all of us. You cooked a person which was rather interesting but I'm glad you wore a real smile as you did it. It was almost as if you were okay with what I am. I still feel horrible for keeping you here. Its probably because I have fallen for you. I have since our first encounter. I never meant to hurt you either. I know you have that scar on your shoulder and it was from me. I mean after the poison set in she came to me and bargained for your life. I told she would owe me a favor that I never cashed and I don't plan to but only the person that is reading this will know that.

Today is October 19, 1698. I got cut off yesterday by people at the door. They were your father's guards. I willingly let them take you and everyone walked away uninjured. You are probably at home right now being pampered and treated like a king. Well the next time you see me I will probably be dead. Your father's guards would have most likely beat me to the point of beyond recognition. I deserve it anyway. After everything I did to not only the kingdom but to you. I am turning myself in and having Shay hide this only where you would know to look.

Though there is no chance in Hell that you will ever see this, so I don't know why I'm writing this. I just hope that if you find this you will be able to forgive me for all that I have done. I have shown you that I am not all bad but that probably hasn't changed your mind on me but I hope at least you can forgive me. I bid thee a good life, my prince. This is my final good bye. Farewell.

Signed,

The Monster of Werlech Castle"

From the door way, the green haired ghoul looked over the other before shaking his head. "He left a few days back. He had hoped that you would show before he left but I guess not. Either way, I know you are in love with him, and there is still time to save him. Don't make the mistake of leaving my father to die," his voice was cold showing he clearly wasn't pleased. He turned and left the conversation at that.

The prince quickly ran out of the castle before hopping onto his horse rushing back to the his kingdom. Once he arrived at the doors to his castle, he quickly entered and made his way down into the dungeon. Stopping when the male heard a cry of pain that sounded like Bruce. He started to panic causing him to run down the corridor. Coming across two guards that guarded the door he raised his hand breaking one's neck and causing the other to boil from the inside out. He drew his sword and kicked the door in beheading the guard torturing Bruce. He moved over to the male looking over him, frowning slightly when he realized the other was in his ghoul form. His skin was pale and his hair was gone. There were three scars down either side of his head to his eyes as well as several scars running across his nose and down over his lips. His clothes were ripped and there were many open wounds covering his flesh. He sighed and un cuffed the male's arms and legs before lifting his head. "Bruce can you hear me?" he asked and he checked for the male's breaths. Though they were shallow, he was glad Bruce was alive. "Bruce you need to feed," he said gently as he looked over the other male. He lifted the other's head and held his arm to the male's mouth. "Please take from me. It's fresh and will help you to move."

Bruce's eyes opened slowly causing him to look at the other male half lidded. He pushed the other's arm away turning his head.

"God dammit Bruce I am not begging you to feed you are going to do it," he made Bruce's blood rise and cut his own arm slightly allowing it to bleed. He pressed his arm to Bruce's mouth, forcing the blood inside.

When the red crimson touched Bruce's tongue his eyes grew dark. He sunk his teeth into the male's arm ripping through the muscles with ease due to his hunger. He downed the flesh and chunks of meat as well as the blood as it entered his mouth. It didn't take long for him to get a grip in himself. When he realized what he was doing and stopped himself wrapping the wound quickly so the silver haired male didn't lose any more blood. "If I would have lost control I could have killed you," he said looking at him. "I could have torn you apart and not realized it until you were already gone," he said as he looked over the other sitting up.

Jayce growled in pain as the flesh and muscle was taken from his arm only allowing it to reform after it was wrapped. He met the male's gaze feeling light headed. He pressed his lips to the ghoul's in a passionate kiss. "Shut up and go eat so I can get you out of here," he said allowing the other to exit the room.

Bruce was taken back by the kiss causing him to jump only to relax returning the kiss. He nodded gently and walked out of the room. He smelled the cooked flesh and grinned before kneeling down and began ripping the male apart and eating him. Once he was finished he entered the room again and offered the other his arm. "I have dealt with your family before, I know you need my blood to replenish yours," he said gently.

The prince didn't object biting into the other's arm beginning to drink. When he was finished he pulled away and shook his head. "I am sorr-"

He was cut off by Bruce's lips meeting his own. They wrapped their arms around each other as they deepened the kiss showing their true love for each other. Bruce's true ghoul form melted away allowing him to reveal his newly scar skin. He had a scar over his nose, his eyebrow, and his neck.

After Jayce rescued Bruce they took a stand against his father. After winning their small fight they went in front of the kingdom and explained Bruce. Shay had shown up at the meeting and reunited with his father. This was the true happy ending to this story. The love between a monster and the prince and their family. Jayce ruled the kingdom as a good king would, even with living for his family. While Jayce did his kingly duties, Bruce would go into the kingdom and help anyone who needed him with anything. After a little while, the kingdom began to grow larger and accepting and grew to love Bruce as well.

The End


	6. Welcome Home

He walked up to the old house at the edge of town. The male stopped at the end of the driveway, unsure if he actually wanted to continue or not. The house was in a major state of disrepair. The white walls were grey with age, the gate that once stood tall and proud, a crumpled heap from being hit so many times. The windows that used to glow with a welcoming light, shattered and filled with an endless gloom. He cautiously approached the house as the over grown grass seemed to whisper dark secrets that no mortal was to know. He took a hesitant step up to the porch. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, but whenever he looked around, there was nothing there. Though, he could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes in the grass. The man brushed it off and slowly went up the stairs, jumping slightly as each step creaked and groaned under his weight. He stopped when he got to the door and took in the details. The old rusted knocker, the peeling paint... He shivered as a chill ripped through him. Almost like a hand had trailed it's icy finger down his spine. He pushed the massive door open and stepped inside, immediately noticing a drop in temperature as the door slammed shut behind him. He tried to convince himself that it had just been the wind, though he knew it wasn't. The male glanced back at the door then made his way through the house. Nothing had changed since the last time he had been there, the only real difference was the heavy coat of dust over the furniture and the cobwebs in the darkened corners. The man didn't know why he had came back to the house. It reminded him of the harshest time in his life, memories that he tried so hard to forget. But there had been good times as well. He figured that must have been the reason he returned. The good memories...

He looked over at the old fireplace, gingerly picking up a frame and dusting it off. The photo portrayed what seemed to be a happy family. The photo was taken shortly before his father had snapped and killed the rest of his family. His aunt had moved into the house to take care of him. She had been an older woman who had no husband or children of her own. At first she was kind and caring. She always acted that way whenever someone came over as well. But behind closed doors, everything was different. He had constant nightmares due to what had happened and would often awake in tears, but his aunt never offered any comfort. No, she did quite the opposite. She would blame him for what had happened, though he never understood why. He shivered at the memory of what he had endured until he had finally had enough and went to stay with one of his friends. When his aunt passed away, he refused to go to the funeral or back to the house. Because no one in his family wanted it, the house was left to him. But that had been so many years ago...

He sighed as he set the photo down and glanced around. The man started towards the kitchen but froze as a shadowy figure ran up the stairs. He jumped slightly and looked up, but couldn't see anything in the deep darkness above. He tried to ignore it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He said a silent prayer as he pulled his phone from his pocket and used it for light as he ascended the old stair case. Once up to the second floor, he looked around the L shaped hallway. The tattered and moldy curtains blew in the breeze from the shattered window along the back wall. The male watched as the black figure he had seen before crossed in front of where he stood. It was clearly a woman, but he could see none of her features. The only defined thing about her was the shadowy tendrils that drifted along the floor from the edges of her dress. Everything in him screamed for him to run. To leave and never look back, torch the place even. But he didn't. He felt like a puppet who's strings were being pulled by an unseen force as he followed the figure down the hall to his old bedroom. He noticed the old books and toys still scattered across the faded blue carpet and the moth eaten bed sheets still tucked under the mattress. His attention was drawn back to the figure as he heard the impatient tap of a heel, a sound he had been all too familiar with while growing up. He knew who the figure was just as well as he knew his own name. He approached the ghostly figure of his aunt with shaky steps, wanting to be anywhere other than where he was. He tried to run when the tendrils reached out and caressed his cheek, but he was frozen to the spot. His aunt turned to face him with a smile as the same shadowy tendril wrapped around his throat. "Welcome home," was the last thing he heard as he fell into death's eternal embrace.


	7. "Baila conmigo en el día de los muertos" (Dance With Me On The Day Of The Dead)

The young girl couldn't explain it, but she always found comfort with the dead. She could be found in the local cemetery whenever she had a spare moment. The girl would stay there until nightfall then slowly make her way home, wishing there was a way she could stay in her peaceful haven. Her excitement began to grow as the day of the dead approached. This was the one night she knew she would be able to stay out in the cemetery with her silent companions. At school she was bullied because of her odd fascination; at home she almost didn't exist. The girl wanted to do something special this year for her favorite day, but she wasn't sure what until she was walking home from school one day. She stopped into an antique shop to say hello to the older woman who owned the store, as she did every day. This time as she had walked in, a lavender dress caught her attention. The girl paused to admire it's beauty. Long and flowing sitting off the shoulders of the mannequin it had so carefully been hung on. She gingerly touched the dress, noticing that it was made out of silk and lace and each layer was hemmed in silver and gold beads. A soft smile touched her lips as she imagined being able to wear something like that on the special night ahead. How the moonlight would look as it reflected in soft glimmers off the beads... She already had a few pieces of what she considered to be perfect but she still needed a dress. The girl quickly brushed her black and crimson hair out of her face and looked for a price tag. A frown formed when she couldn't find one then went to find the woman who worked there to ask the price.

A look of confusion replaced the frown when she saw a male around her age behind the counter. He turned to look at her, his ice blue gaze seeming to stare right through her bright green eyes, into her soul. He smiled softly as he greeted her, giving his name as Michael and explained that he was the woman's grandson and that she had passed during the night, and that he would be running the store. After introducing herself as Kiera and a few minutes of discussing his grandmother, she asked the price of the dress. Michael smiled and shook his head as he told her to take it at no charge on the condition that she had a single dance with him on the night she planned to wear it. A faint blush touched her cheeks as she nodded and told him her plan. He smiled and kissed her hand as he promised to meet her under the willow tree in the center of the graveyard and pulled the dress off of the mannequin, neatly folding it and placing it in a box. He reached under the counter and pulled out a crow shaped hairpin and pressed it into her hand, asking her to wear it with the dress. Kiera nodded and said her farewell as she picked up the box and walked back to the small apartment she lived in with her parents. She only had one more year of school then she could finally move out. She quietly slipped past the living room to the safely of her room. She set the box and pin in the closet and turned on her radio to drown out the sound of her parents arguing.

The days passed slowly as she waited for the day she longed for to arrive. She awoke the morning of November 2nd, a bright smile on her lips. She made her way through the day and counted the hours until she was able to go home and get ready to meet Michael at the cemetery. When it was time, she rushed home and straight to her room. Ever so carefully, she pulled the box from its place in her closet and placed it on her bed. Kiera pulled out the shimmering garment and laid it flat on her bed as she finished collecting what she needed and went to shower. After everything was said and done, she slipped the dress on and stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of her closet door as she tightened the ribbon in the back. She smiled as she looked at her reflection. The dress fit perfectly, almost like it was made for her, and her alone. The girl fastened a black velvet choker adorned with an old cameo pendant around her neck and ran a brush through her hair before fastening the crow clip. The clip stood out among the curls of her hair as it rested among the crimson highlights. She methodically painted her face the normal white color expected of normal day of the dead make up and looked around until she found her black kohl. She painted streaks of black above and below her eyes, each tapering off in a slight curl then one simple curl at her hairline above her temple. She picked up her lipstick, making sure to let it trail slightly past her lips and ending with a curl on both sides. Kiera looked at the time and silently swore at herself as she pulled on her knee high boots and laced them as quickly as she could and rushed to the cemetery as the moon rose above the trees.

Kiera glanced around the cemetery as the moon rose higher and seemed to illuminate the stones more than usual. She hummed softly as she sat under the tree, waiting for Michael to show. She waited a bit longer then stood and walked through the cemetery. She was sure that she had been stood up, but returned to the willow tree anyway. She marveled at the fact of how the moonlight seeped through the branches and made the leaves shimmer like silver against the darkness of the night. The girl looked at the simple watch on her wrist and sighed when she saw it was almost midnight already. She had just turned to leave when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder, a small smile crossing her lips when she saw Michael. He had a hooded cloak on and he stopped in front of her and bowed as she turned to face him. He took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it and straightened up. "Bailar conmigo el día de los muertos," he said softly, a small smile on his lips as he pushed the hood back. Her mind raced as she took in his appearance and tried to remember the translation of what he just said. His long black hair was loose along his shoulders, a skull like mask upon his face. 'Dance with me on the day of the dead,' came a whisper from what seemed to be the wind itself. She nodded and placed her hand in his as he watched her. The couple began to dance as music from an unknown source began to play, calling forth the spirits as well as the skeletons of the long deceased. Kiera looked around in amazement, sure it was all an elaborate set up until she noticed the hand she held became more skeletal. She turned her attention to the male she had known as Michael and quickly backed up. He was no longer human, but instead a skeletal figure with piercing blue eyes stood before her. She knew who he was from her research. The Aztec god of death, Mictlantecuhtli. A puzzled frown could almost be seen on the god's face. "¿No es esto lo que querías?" The girl looked at him for a moment before her mind translated his words. 'Is this not what you wanted?' She considered her options for a moment then nodded. She could either go with him, or remain a ghost to society. She was sure that no one would notice either way.... Kiera hesitated for a moment then took his hand again, joining him in the eternal dance of death. She watched as the skeletons that swayed beside them laid back down in their graves, the Earth resealing over them. At long last she had gotten her wish. The chance to stay eternally with her silent companions. Their dance continued, even after they faded away with the rising sun.


	8. Finding Peace

He was so tired.

The male sat silently beside the lake, his skeletal face covered by the lanky clumped hair that hung loose in different lengths. His clothes torn by time, his feathered wings laying flat against his back and along the ground behind him, looking more like a mass of mud and string than feathers due to the damage of time. The reaper like creature looked down at the pale emaciated skin that clung to the bones of his arms like a tight fitting glove. What once had color and lividity was now nothing. He was surprised the flesh had remained at all. The fallen creature looked up towards the sky with his hollow empty eyes as the rain fell around him, soaking him though it had no real affect anymore. How long had it been since he truly felt the cool touch of the rain caress his skin? Or the warmth of the sun kiss his skin? It had been so long... He shook his head slightly and looked down once more until he had noticed the presence of another standing behind him. The male stood, not wanting to turn around as he was sure it was just another lost soul that needed to cross. He turned anyway and was shocked by the sight of the woman who stood before him.

She had been watching over him since the day he had been created, simply wishing to help though she knew she couldn't until the time was right. A light smile crossed her lips as she made her way to the male, though the smile faded when she saw the condition he was in, replaced by a look of concern and worry.

The reaper like male looked at the smaller figure dressed in white. The way the wind blew her long hair back and rippled her pure white dress. The way the rain seemed to fall around her like it was afraid that if it fell on her it would mar her beauty. But what truly got him was the look on her face. Why would such a beautiful angel like her care so much about a creature like him? Didn't the angels have enough to worry about? His empty eyes fell on the slender hand that she offered for a moment before he finally took it, a light smile crossing both of their faces as she gently held his hand and led him away into the night, showing him it was alright to finally be at peace.


	9. You're My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this has a character of mine from my series for Eternal

The young child ran through the woods, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, a faint whimper escaping him every so often. His body and lungs screamed for him to stop, but to stop would mean his death. Death's sweet silent embrace was tempting but not what the child wanted. He ran until he collapsed deep in the woods and leaned his back against a tree as he tried to calm himself. He had been running for a while now, alternating between running, walking and hiding. Rogue vampires had broken into his house and killed his parents. His father had warned them about the vampires attacking the next town over and had it already planed out that they were going to get Sage out of the house if there were an attack. They had discussed the plan just an hour before the attack. Sage slipped out of the house through the basement, his brunette hair pulled away from his face in a ponytail, his dark green eyes showing fear and panic. He warned everyone that he could but no one seemed to listen, running as the sound of screams echoed in his ears. He had ran until he collapsed. Sage didn't hear the approaching vampires until it was too late. One stepped on a branch directly beside him just to get his attention and when the buy went to run the vampire grabbed him. He was sure his young life was over as he screamed and tried to get away from the rogue that held him tightly.

The raven vampire had taken to hunting the rogues as they were becoming more of an issue. He never liked hunting his own kind, but he was left with no choice when they were killing innocent people. He had gotten word of a rogue attack just outside of town and slipped away from his house silently tracking them. The male's head turned towards the sound of a child's scream and quickly took off towards it. The vampire slid to a stop and grabbed the rogue throwing him to the ground and stood between the other vampire and the child. as Sage got up with a whimper and hid further in the woods.

The child had no idea who had saved him but he was grateful none the less as he ran deeper into the woods holding his injured arm. He dropped behind a tree and shook from a mix of pain and fear, keeping his dark gaze lowered until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His dark green gaze met the pale lavender one of the male in front of him, quickly realizing the other was a vampire as well but showed no fear of him. "Th-thank you for helping me sir..."

The vampire nodded and gently moved the boy's hand so he could see the wound. "You can call me Jay and what happened to your family?"

Sage looked down and let the male examine the wound. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sage and my parents and most of our town were wiped out by rogues."

Jay growled faintly then stopped and healed the claw marks on his arm. "You weren't bitten were you?"

"No just scratched." Sage looked at where the wound was then up at the male before hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."

The raven blinked a few times and returned the hug. "You're welcome but may I ask you something?" He tipped the boy's face up to meet his gaze. "You're not afraid of me?"

The boy smiled and shook his head no. "Why should I be?"

"I'm the same thing that killed your parents. I'm a monster."

"No you're not. You're my hero."

A soft smile crossed the vampire's lips as the boy slipped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He gently picked the boy up and carried him back to the house so he could rest.


	10. The Man Who Couldn't See (my guardian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was my original creepypasta character. I did submit him to the creepypasta website but *shrugs*

He couldn't see, or so I thought. How wrong I was... Nothing seemed wrong when I met him. My parents said it was normal for kids to have imaginary friends, but he didn't seem so imaginary to me. Besides, if he was, then why can I still see him all these years later? Why is he sitting beside me as I write this? He was never imaginary, not in the sense most people think. He seemed so nice, so friendly... He still does and he's been the only constant friend I have ever had.

Growing up I didn't have a lot of friends as I was an awkward child. No, before you ask there was nothing wrong with me. No deformities that people would find weird or anything of the sort, I just preferred the world of books and my imagination. As I grew up my friends dwindled away until I had maybe one or two. I didn't realize what was really going on until many, many years later.

When I was in elementary school, I met the man who couldn't see. He didn't seem so unusual to me. I met him one night after my parents had fallen asleep. I had awoken from a nightmare and had started to get up to get my parents when I heard a creak from the chair beside my closet. Looking over, I didn't see anything at first but as the curtains blew in the soft breeze from my open window I caught the glimmer of silver. I tipped my head slightly though I felt no fear and started towards the chair. "Wh-who are you?" I asked as I looked up at the man in the corner.

The man in black turned to face me with a soft smile. "Hello there little one," he replied. "I'm nobody special, just someone you can call a friend. My name is Axel."

I looked up at the man as I sat in front of him, my eyes full of childlike wonder. I was only ten at the time. I couldn't see what he looked like too well and for some reason I swear he heard my thoughts as he reached over and flipped on my bedside lamp. The first thing I noticed was the dark red color of his hair. It ran half way down his back and was tied off in a low ponytail then I noticed the rest of him. His eyes were covered in white bandaging and his clothing was leather, almost like a biker would wear. But what really shocked me was the collar around his neck. I had been taught early about the slave trades and things of that nature and the collar around his neck was one that a slave being sold would be forced to wear. But it was made of silver as was the chain that was attached to it. I tipped my head slightly and reached out to touch the chain, only to be stopped by the male's icy hand.

"No dear, please don't touch that. You have no reason to know about that just yet."

I nodded slightly and smiled looking up at the male before me. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course," came the soft reply.

"Why are your eyes covered? Are you blind?" I watched as Axel shifted slightly in his seat as he thought of the best way to answer me.

"In a way, yes I suppose I am," he replied as he removed the bandages, gently setting them on his lap.

I looked up in pure curiosity and blinked a few times. His eyes were pure silver. "What happened?"

Axel smiled and shook his head. "That's not something you need to know right now either. I'll explain someday, just not right now. For now, you need to go back to bed."

I frowned slightly and looked down. "Will you be here when I wake up?" I heard the male stand, the leather of his jacket crinkling as he bent down and picked me up, moving me to my bed.

"Of course I will be," he replied as he tucked my blankets around me with a smile. "What kind of friend would I be if I just left when we have so many games and fun things to do together?"

I smiled and snuggled into the blankets as he shut off my light and moved the chair closer to my bed. I heard him sit down and felt his fingers run through my hair. Soon after, I felt myself drifting off to sleep as he hummed softly.

The next morning I tried to get my parents to meet Axel but they said they couldn't see him. I didn't understand why as he was standing right beside me. Why couldn't they see him? I frowned when they said he was imaginary and made my way up to my room to get ready for school. I shut my door as the arguing started again. Always arguing. But at least they never did more than yell at each other, at least not that I knew of. I quickly got dressed and looked up when I felt Axel's hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Jake, not everyone can see me. Only special people can."

"Special people? Does that mean I'm one of them?"

"Well of course, but you're the most special out of them all. You're my friend."

I smiled as I hugged the male and picked up my book bag. "Will you come to school with me?" I asked as I opened my door once more.

"Not this time. Maybe some other day. Today I have a few things I have to do."

I nodded and looked up noticing the bandages were back over the male's eyes once more and made my way out of the house, careful to avoid my parents in the process. I could still hear them arguing as I shut the door and I swear I heard something hit the counter, though I couldn't be sure.

When I came home from school, dad was nowhere to be found. I had grown used to this, even at a young age. There had been many times I had gone home and my mom had said that dad would be home late because he was out with his friends, but most of the time we would have dinner and I would go to bed without seeing him at all. I figured this was no different until I saw my mom sitting on the couch. I didn't think twice about it, I just said hello to her and went up to my room to read. Once my door was shut, I glanced around but didn't see Axel anywhere. Shrugging it off, I settled myself on my bed and read until my mom called me down for dinner.

She looked like she had been crying and there were dark bruises covering her arms as well as a deep gash on her cheek. I had heard something hit the counter... I asked what had happened, and though I already knew the answer, she told me not to worry and to eat my dinner. I didn't argue and just did as I was told, and of course, dad hadn't returned yet.

Nine o'clock rolled around and I was in bed, just about asleep when I heard my door creak open. I jumped and looked over but quickly relaxed when I realized it who it was. "Axel, are you okay? I haven't seen you all day."

The male smiled and shut the door, slipping his jacket off before he settled into the chair he had left beside my bed. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm sorry I haven't been here but I told you this morning I had some things I had to take care of."

The moonlight coming through my window illuminated the links on the chain hanging from the collar around his neck. Wasn't there only three links yesterday? I recounted and was surprised when I saw four of them. But I chose not to question it. Instead I settled back again and closed my eyes as the male beside me sang in a language I didn't recognize until I fell asleep.

Axel came with me to school for the next few weeks. Some of the other kids could see him and we enjoyed the games of tag or hopscotch that we played with him. He even showed us a game with marbles. But not everything was alright at home. My father had started to get worse with his drinking and his abuse towards my mother. I got home from a rather rough day of school and my mother was nowhere to be found. I asked my dad where she was but instead of answering me, he simply pushed me into the stairs and yelled at me to go up to my room. Axel wasn't happy, though he wouldn't admit that anything was wrong, I could hear it in his voice. His normally soft tone changed to a much darker one but it didn't scare me as he was my friend and I knew he would never harm me. A few days passed and the abuse from my dad became worse. I did the best I could to hide the damage, even going as far as borrowing some of my mom's concealer to hide the bruises, but one of my teachers figured out what was going on and asked me to tell them who was hurting me and what was going on at home. I looked over at Axel then back at the teacher and spilled everything.

By the time I got home, my mom was there with a cast on one arm and plenty of bandages covering her other arm, shoulder and a few on her face. I'm sure even to this day that there were more that were hidden by her clothing. I didn't question her, instead I hugged her as tightly as I could without causing her more pain and held on like my life depended on it. She told me that the police removed my dad from the house and it would be a very long time before I saw him again. I didn't care. All I cared was that she was safe. Then she asked me a question that I didn't ever expect from her. She asked me who the man with the bandages over his eyes was, the one who was always with me. I was so excited that she could see him! I did the best I could to explain who he was then smiled when Axel bowed and kissed my mom's hand as a greeting. She stood with a smile and apologized for saying he was imaginary and went to start dinner with me close behind, more than happy to help.

The next few weeks came and went without incident until my father decided to break in. I heard the glass shatter but I thought it was a dream until I heard the scream. I jumped up from my bed and slipped quietly towards the door only to be stopped by Axel.

"Please lay back down, Jake."

I shook my head with a whimper. "Wh-What's going on?"

"It's nothing important right now, okay? Do you trust me?" I nodded as I looked up at the male. "Then go lay back down. Please."

I did as I was told and got back into bed, though I knew I wouldn't sleep anymore that night. We spent the remainder of the night talking until the sun came up. When Axel finally allowed me to leave my room, there were police cars outside. I looked around for a moment before my mom pulled me to her and explained what had happened. My dad had broken in and killed himself outside of my door. The police had assumed he was coming to kill me but ended his own life instead. It didn't hit me until later, but Axel had five links on his chain that morning.

The years passed bringing me to my sixteenth year. I had noticed that fewer people could see my friend as the time passed and when I asked Axel about it, he told me that it was because there were less innocent people in the world as I grew. Then I realized what he meant when he told me I was special as a child. I was innocent and only the innocent could see him. I questioned him again one day after some people who were bullying me in school hadn't shown up for a week, then we received the news that they were dead. Again, he refused to directly answer me, but the chain on his collar grew longer. Enough had become enough.

"Axel, I'm not a child anymore. You can tell me the truth now. What happened to you and, more importantly, what are you? I know you must have something to do with the deaths. It's only people around me."

The male flinched slightly. "Jake, I'm only trying to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected! I'm sixteen, I think I can handle the truth!"

Axel turned his head towards me with a faint frown before he removed the bandages from his eyes and turned his unusual gaze towards me. "I suppose you're right. It is time I told you the truth. But promise me something?" I nodded in reply, never once looking away from the male in front of me. "You'll be honest with me if you think differently after I tell you this. If you do and you so choose, I shall leave and you'll never be bothered by me again." I nodded once more and sat on my bed. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. As you know, the majority of slaves were colored, but what isn't told in most of the history books is there were Irish ones as well. I was one of the unlucky few who were sold, hence the collar around my neck. They never removed it even after I was bought. It was used to keep me from running away I suppose. But I digress. I was sold off to work at a hatter's establishment and either they didn't know or they didn't care but there was a mercury leak and I was caught in it. Due to the primitive medicine they had at that point, they didn't know what was wrong with me and tried to treat the fevers and other ailments with more mercury, thinking that it would cure the issues but it only made it worse in the end, hence part of the reason my eyes are silver."

"Part of the reason?"

Axel nodded and looked down. "Yes, part of the reason. The other part is the fact that I had made a deal on my death bed. The mercury poisoning had gotten so bad that the doctors left me to die in a room and a black robed figure approached me with the option of living for eternity or dying a very painful and slow death. I was young and absolutely terrified with no understanding of death or anything else and accepted the deal, being recreated into a creature that most consider a sandman. Instead of the entity from the fairy tales where they help children sleep, I use their dreams to kill them. I use their worst fears against them and use sand to either lock them in their nightmares and kill them there, or I use it to control them and make them end their own lives. That is why the chain on my collar grows. With every life I claim, another link is added to show my choices. I have been trying to keep you as safe as I can over the years by killing those who meant you harm. I was appointed to be your guardian and I have done the best that I could."

"Which also explains why you said you were partially blind."

Axel nodded as he looked up and met my gaze. "I have killed many people who meant you harm, including your father. I knew what his intentions were when he came back here after being removed and I was not about to allow him to take your life from you."

I looked away for a moment then met my guardian's unusual gaze once more. "Did you kill my father or did you force him to kill himself?" I asked quietly and watched as the ginger male before me lowered his gaze.

"I locked him into a dream state that affected him in his waking life. I had no way to fully put him under at that point and I had no intentions of waiting until he slept again to control his mind. As he approached your door, I made my move. He started to open your door and I made him step away. It was as easy as controlling a puppet on strings," the male before me said as he touched the chain hanging from the collar around his neck. "I made the suggestion that he went to the garage and got the rope. Like a child obeying his parents' wishes, your father went and got the rope. He made his own noose and hung it in the rafters by your door. But, just as he had gotten everything in place, I lost my control over him when I realized you were awake. I had to focus on keeping you in your room so you wouldn't see what was going on, hence why you heard the scream. He tried to back out of what I had caused him to do and slipped off the chair. The rest I'm sure you can figure out from there."

I wasn't sure what to think at first. My mind raced over multiple possibilities of what to say, how to feel, but before my mind could settle, I heard myself speak. "I feel no differently towards you. You're still the best friend I have ever had and I wouldn't trade any of what you have done for me for the world. I owe you quite a lot and believe me, I appreciate what you have done. Thank you for protecting me over the years. But... I have one question."

"What would that be?"

"How would I become like you? A sandman?"

I noticed the way the male shifted in his seat, the same way he had so many years before when we first met. "I would have to take your life, but I don't recommend it. Not yet anyway. You still have your whole life ahead of you and you still have your mother who needs you." Axel looked up and met my gaze. "When the time is right, I will make you into a creature like me. You will be given your own child to watch over and care for, alright?"

I nodded with a light smile and hugged the male I had come to call my friend.

My twenty fourth birthday came around. Almost a year had passed since I had buried my mother and the weather was horrible. I pulled out of my driveway and was headed towards work. I knew I should have called off, the rain was so harsh, but I needed the hours. There's an old phrase, 'what you don't know won't kill you.' I beg to differ, thank you. The roads were flooded and I had no knowledge of how bad it truly was or the fact that there was an accident just past the bend in my road. My car slid in a rather deep puddle and I lost control, adding my car and myself to the list of accident victims.

I awoke in the hospital and couldn't move. Panic washed over me and I tried to get someone's attention until I felt a cool hand touch my cheek. I recognized the touch immediately.

"Hello dear friend," a soft voice said from beside me. I couldn't turn my head very much due to the brace and I knew I couldn't speak, so I simply leaned into the male's touch and listened to his words. "Your time came much earlier than I expected it to. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from this pain and suffering." I could hear the pain Axel felt as his voice cracked and I felt the tears that hit my face when he leaned down to kiss my cheek and took my hand. "Do you still want to join me? Squeeze my hand as tight as you can if you do, if not pull your hand away from mine." I didn't respond for a moment, simply staring up at the ceiling as I tried to figure out what to do then squeezed his hand with what little strength I had left in me. He leaned over me with a smile, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Then rest." I closed my eyes and I could hear the nurses run in as the heart monitor I was attached to started to flat line. The last thing I heard was one of the nurses asking where the man in black leather had gone.

When I awoke, I was sitting in a young girl's room, no older than eight or nine. I could hear the soft sobs coming from under the blanket and quietly made my way over to the side of her bed then knelt down and moved the blanket out of the way, gently running a hand through her long blonde hair. "What has you so upset, child?"

The girl jumped and looked up at me, tears shining bright as they slid from her dark green eyes. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked, wiping away the tears.

I simply smiled as I wiped away the rest of her tears and replied the same way my own guardian had responded to me. "I'm nobody special, just someone you can call a friend. My name is Jacob, but you can call me Jake if that makes you feel any better."


	11. Sometimes Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has mentions of abuse and suicide

School drags on and so does life. The two together were not perfect for Ziric. He spent most of his time being pushed around, bullied at his school and at home. Most nights he spent crying himself to sleep. He hated the fact that he didn't fit in. He hated himself and almost everyone around him. That was until he lost his best friend. Finding out that his best friend died the day after his birthday broke his heart and ultimately broke him. Ziric sat in the front row in the middle of his class. He would just sit there and take things being thrown at him, things said behind his back, and people just down right hurting him. He would go home several days a week with a bloody nose or bruises, once even a few broken ribs, but never once did he tell his parents knowing they wouldn't help at all.

One day at school Ziric found himself drawing in his notebook. That's when the kids started to whisper, and throw balls of crumpled up papers at him. He shook his head and brushed the papers off his desk and closed his notebook before putting it in his bag. The bell rang and he packed up his things and shook his head seeing a note. He opened it and looked it over reading it.

'Hello Ziric. Meet me at the gym please. I wanna see there. Xoxo

~Allen'

The male blushed slightly at the note before walking out of the room and heading to the gym. He looked around with a faint smile. "Allen." He called out lowly. "Over here." Allen's voice rang out from corner. "I don't want to be seen because of the cameras on the school ground." He said slipping into the closet leaving the door slightly open. Ziric followed the other into the closet and looked over the blond haired male. "So what did you want to meet me here for." he asked softly. The blond male looked at him. "Well." The blond male said with a grin. He walked around the other before locking the closet door and pinning Ziric to the wall. "I wanted to see you squirm." He said holding him by the wrists. The male started the struggle under the males hold only to get headbutted causing Ziric's nose to bleed profusely. Allen grinned and slid his leg up between the others before holding Ziric's hands above his head with one hand before undoing his pants.

After spending two hours cleaning himself up he limped out and made his way home, sneaking past his parents and went up to his room, feeling more tears fall with each step and thanked God that tomorrow was Saturday so he didn't need to get out if bed. He laid down feeling jolts of pain through his body. Finally getting comfortable he closed his eyes and soon after fell asleep.

Opening his eyes again his pain was gone but that wasn't the only thing. He wasn't in his bed either. He slowly looked around before looking down as he started to hear the bad things he was called that ringing through his head. He whimpered slightly backing into a corner as he slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest hugging them tightly. He jumped slightly and looked up when he felt another presence, looking up at the cherry haired male.

Jamie sat silently on the ledge of one of the stained glass windows in the place he called home looking out at the sky. It had been many years since he had been given a charge to care for as no one had a rough enough life to require his help. The male jumped and looked over as he heard an unfamiliar sound, arching an eyebrow as a door between the realms appeared and he noticed a male sitting in the corner. The dream walker dropped down silently pulling his wings tight against his back as he knelt down in front of the other. The gray eyed male offered a soft yet warm smile as he reached over and lightly wiped the tears from the other's face. "There's no need for those here. I promise everything is alright now."

Ziric looked up at the other shaking slightly as he leaned into the other's touch, feeling a great sense of peace and comfort wash over him. "Sorry... I shouldn't be wasting tears in a place so beautiful," he said softly as he dried his eyes weakly and smiled. "H-Hi I'm Ziric."

Jamie sat beside the other and brushed the hair from the male's face as he wiped away the rest of his tears. "It's an honor to meet you, though I wish it had been under better circumstances. I'm Jamie," the dream walker smiled as he caught a black feather that had come loose from his wings before it hit the ground. "Would you like to tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to," he spoke softly as he tied the feather to a strand of leather and slipped it around the other's neck.

The male looked down at the ground. "Shouldn't you know... after all this is my dream." He shook his head looking down as he felt fresh tears threaten to fall. "Sorry I shouldn't be that rude... Can I wait to tell you... I don't want you to think less of me," he said, looking at the feather and reached out to touch it before immediately drawing back.

The crimson haired male tipped his head slightly in confusion at the other's actions and lowered his gaze. "You don't have to tell me at all honestly. Us dream walkers aren't allowed to see what happened unless we're given permission." Jamie looked over at Ziric and offered a soft smile. "Why don't we figure out something to do to get your mind off of the situation?"

The male looked up at him before smiling slightly. "Can I see your wings?" he asked softly looking at the feather. His pink tinted gray eyes danced across the other's form. "I bet they are beautiful," he said softly smiling lightly.

Jamie smiled as he stood and gently pulled the other to his feet. "Of course you can dear. Just so you know that feather around your neck will return to your world with you when you wake," he pressed a light kiss to Ziric's hand and let his wings open.

Ziric smiled lightly and gently touched the feather before looking over the other before smiling. "Well thank you," he said smiling softly looking at the larger male. "They are very beautiful."

Jamie shrugged and pulled the male close gently holding his sides. "May I be honest with you?"

Ziric smiled softly and leaned into the other closing his eyes lightly. "Always."

Jamie folded his wings down again and smiled holding the male close as a light violin melody filled the air and he led the smaller male in a slow waltz like dance. "Nothing in any world is as beautiful as you are."

Ziric blushed darkly before smiling lightly and followed the other's moves. "Th-Thank you." He lightly laid his head on the other's chest as they danced to the music.

Jamie smiled softly and pressed a light kiss to the top of the smaller male's head. "There's no need to thank me for the truth."

Ziric smiled softly with a darker blush. "There is a need because your the only person that has actually cared about me."

The male held the other closer and lightly played with his hair. "Not everyone sees the beauty a person contains. Sometimes it takes someone special to see how beautiful one is"

Ziric let out light purrs as the other played with his hair with a smile. "So um... are you real..." he said softly looking up at the male. "I don't mean to sound rude I just need to know."

Jamie chuckled softly and offered a slight smile. "That's not rude at all. I am real in a sense..." he lowered his gaze for a moment before he spoke again. "I have no form outside of this realm. If I were to come to your world I would be nothing but a spirit..."

Ziric looked up at the other before kissing his cheek. "Well, if what you say about this feather is true, then I will carry it around with pride and as proof that I have something and someone amazing to return to in the world." He said smiling up at the other. "So no long faces. Only smiles," he said softly kissing his cheek again.

A light blush touched the male's cheeks and a smile crossed his lips as he held the male closer. "That sounds perfect darling." He pressed a light kiss to the male's lips as the music faded out.

Ziric smiles softly at the other then froze completely stunned by the kiss before falling over pulling the other down on top of him. "Hello to you too." He said chuckling softly looking up at the other.

Jamie gasped and held himself up with a chuckle, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "Hi there," he smiled softly. "Sorry if I upset you with the kiss, but I couldn't resist."

Ziric smiled brightly and kissed the other. "No you didn't. I just wasn't expecting it," he replied with a soft smile, pulling the other down to nuzzle him.

Jamie returned the kiss and held Ziric close as he rolled over on his back puling the smaller male on top of him with a smile and rubbed his sides gently. "You really are so beautiful."

Ziric looked over the male smiling lightly him purring softly into his chest. "Have you looked in the mirror? Because you my love are drop dead gorgeous."

Jamie held him close fighting off a blush. "Thank you darling," he said softly as he looked up and waved his hand making the ceiling fade away, revealing a star filled sky.

Ziric kissed the male below him before smiling and nuzzling the larger male's chest. "You are absolute perfection."

"No that would be you" Jamie purred softly as he ran his fingers through the male's hair

Ziric smiled softly and looked at the other before pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "So I will see you again right?" He asked a little worried.

Jamie leaned into the kiss with a soft smile and lightly caressed the other's cheek. "Of course you will my love. Whenever you dream, I'll be waiting here for you."

Ziric smiled brightly gently hugging him tightly. "I love you babe." He said softly looking at before nuzzling him lightly. Jamie was literally everything he wanted.

"I love you too," Jamie smiled softly and held the male until the other vanished. He got up with a faint sigh and sat in his normal place on the window ledge as he waited patiently for the other to return once more.

Falling asleep on the others chest caused him to wake up in the real world. He winced heavily before looking down. "F-Fuck..." he whimpered to himself before getting up and walking over to he bathroom. He showered himself as quickly as he could before going about his normal Saturday. After dinner he didn't waist any time he just went strait to bed while his parents began drinking. He felt himself appear before the beautifully carved black oak door with the stained glass window. He walked in and looked around. "Love? Are you here?" He called out softly looking at the other before looked down to the multi color flowered.

Right before nightfall, Jamie left his spot and vanished. The dream walker smiled softly as he walked up behind Ziric and slipped his arms around the male's waist and held him, lightly nuzzling his cheek as he offered the other a rose. "Of course I'm here darling, I promised you I would be."

The male jumped slightly flinching at the memory of Allen, which quickly changed hearing the other's voice in his ear. He smiled softly looking at the other before kissing the male and accepting the rose. "Jamie.. um.. I give you permission to look at what happened that led me to you." He looked up at the other, pain clear in his eyes before hugging him tightly.

Jamie blinked a few times and held the male close lightly rubbing his back as he closed his eyes and went through the male's memories. He opened his eyes after and held him tighter, tears stinging his gray eyes. "I'm so sorry baby... I wish I could have protected you from that... No one deserves to go through something like that..."

Ziric shook his head looking at the ground. "You don't need to worry about that my love," he said softly looking over the other with a tender smile trying to keep the other happy. He gently turned in the others arms and hugged him lightly. "Remember. No tears just smiles for me okay?"

Jamie relaxed at the other's embrace and nodded with a smile. "Sorry," he replied as he pressed light kisses to the other's shoulder then held him as the walls surrounding them faded away, leaving an open field. "What would you like to do?"

Ziric shook his head smiling softly before kissing the other softly. "I'm an artist. I draw and paint. Other than that I'm boring."

Jamie returned the kiss and thought for a moment before smiling softly. With the simple flick of a wrist, the male made a section of the field vanish, replacing it with any type of art supplies the other male could ever hope for. "I doubt you're boring darling," the male chuckled softly and gently led him to the new area.

"Hun I really am boring. Have have no friends outside here and the friends I think I did have want me to get drunk or high. And I don't roll that way," he said looking at the other then at the art supplies. "Wow it's so beautiful." His eyes lit up like the stars as he gazed over the new area.

Jamie stepped out of the way and watched the male, leaning against a near by tree. "That doesn't make you boring, it shows you have morals and standards unlike many from your world."

Ziric looked over the other smiling before grabbing a canvas and the paints. "So love how have you been?" he asked softly looking at the other beginning to paint.

Jamie shrugged slightly and looked up at the sky. "As alright as anyone of my kind can be I suppose. How was your day?"

Ziric looked at the other. "Boring as usual," he replied looking at him before making adjustments. "Beautiful." He said absent minded looking at the male leaning against the tree.

The male looked at him curiously for a moment and smiled softly. "May I ask what you're working on?"

The male smiled and finished the last few details. "Why don't you come look," he said smiling lightly at him before putting everything away.

"Well I wasn't going to be rude and look without permission," he chuckled lightly as he walked over refraining from holding the male from behind and turned his gaze towards the painting. Ziric had painted what he had seen, Jamie leaning agains the tree looking up at the sky with only a few minor mistakes. A light blush touched the crimson haired male's cheeks as he looked over at the other. "Beautiful and talented, what a perfect combination."

Ziric shook his head. "No I'm not either of those, but thank you my love."

"In my opinion you're both though I'm not sure it truly matters. I've realized that quite well over the years."

The male laid his hand on the other's shoulder, sliding it up to the other's neck before pulling him into a deep kiss holding him lightly. "Don't you ever say that. Your opinion always matters."

Jamie returned the kiss and held him close gently rubbing his sides. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you with my comment. It was truly not my intention," he said softly leaning down to kiss him again.

The male shook his head and nuzzled into the other kissing him softly. "You didn't. But please remember your opinion will always matter to me."

The gray eyed male smiled softly and kissed the others cheek. "I love you," he said softly gently holding the other close smiling at him. "You're absolutely perfect."

Jamie smiled and nuzzled the other softly. "Believe what you wish but I know you're more perfect than I am."

The male shook his head looking at the other. "Believe what you will, but I feel for you because of your perfections and your imperfections," he said softly kissing the other. "Both of those make you perfect in my eyes."

"How about this, we'll compromise. We're both perfect for each other," Jamie said with a light smile after returning the kiss.

Ziric smiled softly and looked at the other gently nuzzling into him. "Perfect. Anyway. Wanna go do something together?"

Jamie looked down at him brushing the hair away from the smaller male's face. "What would you like to do?"

The light green haired male smiled softly. "No. Its your turn to pick," he said smiling up at the other cutely.

The dream walker looked at him for a moment and shook his head. "I don't know anything outside of what I see in people's dreams and you're the first person who' dreams I've handled in a very very long time."

The male smiled softly and looked over him before kissing his cheek. "Stargazing, swimming, love making." He chuckles softly smiling at the other. "I'm just playing love. How about we have date night." The male's dream land allowed him to forget about all of his problems in the mortal world and he was more than grateful for that.

Jamie smiled softly with a nod. "Alright, that sounds perfect. Pardon me for this being so old fashioned but again I haven't dealt with anyone in a while. The last time was..." he thinks for a moment then chuckles. "Damn it has been a while. The 1700's was the last person," he smiled and gently pulled away from the male. "Stay here okay? I'll be right back." He lightly kissed the other before vanishing.

Ziric chuckled softly before smiling at the other. "You're not that old." He smiled at the other before kissing his cheek and waiting for the larger male to return.

Jamie returned a short time later behind the smaller male. "Don't panic okay?" he said softly as he tied a silky blind fold over the male's eyes and gently took his hand, leading him to another area in the field.

The male froze for a second before smiling. "Why would I need to panic? I know you won't hurt me." He said softly looking at the other with a tender smile following the other slowly making sure he doesn't fall.

"I understand that but given what has happened in your past I wanted to warn you first," he replied softly as he led Ziric over and helped him sit down before removing the blind fold. Jamie had changed into a simple black suit after setting up a blanket in the field with things he knew the other male liked. Small paper lanterns hung freely in the air, giving off a soft light so it didn't block the natural light from the stars and moon. Small chirps could be heard from the crickets and lightning bugs flitted around, ignoring the fact that the males were there. "I hope this is to your liking."

The male smiled softly and looked at the other after the silk was remove. His gray gaze looked over the other with a smile before glancing around at their surroundings. His eyes fell closed before smiling softly as they opened again. "Its absolutely perfect in every way." He said softly looking at the pulling the other down into a kiss.

The crimson haired male smiled as he returned the kiss then took a seat beside him. "I know it's not much but I did the best I could," he chuckled softly. "I'm glad you like it."

The faded green haired male smiled softly nuzzling into the other. "I love you babe."

Jamie slipped an arm around the other, holding him closer and rubbed his side. "I love you too."

The male smiled softly softly hugging him tightly. "I love you more." He said softly chuckling softly at the other.

Jamie smiled and returned the hug lightly nuzzling his cheek. "I won't argue this time."

Ziric smiled lightly and nuzzled into him. "I win so do I get a victory kiss?" he smiled playfully.

The other leaned down and kissed him softly then kissed him a bit deeper smiling against his lips. "I wouldn't be able to tell you no."

The male smiled softly and kissed him deeper than before. "Yay." He slipped into the taller male's lap and smiled lightly and nuzzled into the other smiling brightly. "This is amazing my love."

"I'm glad you think so darling" Jamie replied and settled back more to get comfortable.

Ziric looked at the other before shaking his head smiling a little more. "I love you some much."

The male held him closer and lightly ran a hand through the other's hair "I love you too darling."

Ziric smiled up at him looking up at the stars as well. "It's a beautiful night. What shall we do because I don't want to leave you yet."

"I told you it's your choice what we do. This is your world while you are here."

Ziric looked at him shook his head sighing softly. "No my love. I want some old fashioned romance like stuff. I want to see what you have." He said softly.

Jamie stood gently pulling Ziric to his feet as everything around them shifted. The field faded away as old buildings formed in its place and cobblestone streets with horse drawn carriages appeared. Ghost like people lined the streets, the soft whisper like murmurs could be heard as the crimson haired male took the other's hand and led him down the brightly lit streets.

The male looked at him before smiling softly and looking at the other. "This is beautiful." He looked at the other before shaking his head and gazing around the building. "Wait.. if this is a dream shouldn't I be able to do the magical like things you can?" he asked softly gently holding the other's hand following him.

Jamie nodded and looked over at the other leading him towards an old florist shop. "Yes you can. In this realm anything is possible love."

The male looked at him before up at his crimson lover before making a Gothic Victorian style suit with a black and red hat form on himself. "Shall we go to the saloon? I think it would be in this time period."

Jamie smiled and changed him own suit to a more Victorian style one and offered the male his arm. "Alright, let's go then." He smiled softly as the smaller male took his arm then led him to a near by building.

Ziric smiled softly and looked at the other tenderly before kissing him. "Thanks babe." He said softly walking inside with a smile.

Jamie returned the kiss and followed the other inside, a light blush touching his cheeks

Ziric smiled lightly looking around before sitting at a table and smiling softly. "So love. What did they do in these days?"

Jamie sat across from him and placed an order for their drinks then looked back at Ziric. "Most of the people here spent a lot of their times here at a saloon or at um... Houses of ill repute. Otherwise if they wanted something romantic it was carriage rides through the country or strolls through the parks."

The faded green haired male smiled lightly at the other shaking his head. "Well I would love to get something to eat then go in a carriage ride with you. It would make me very happy," he said softly looking at the other with bright gray eyes and smiled softly. He brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled. "I would love that." He said looking at the other. "What would you like to do romantically?" He said smiling.

The grey eyed male smiled softly and gently took the other's hands in his, interlocking their fingers. "That sounds absolutely perfect. As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me." Jamie let go of one of his hands and tucked the other's bangs behind his ear. "Well, you'll be waking soon... I figure we''ll take a carriage ride out to a special place and I can hold you until you sleep..."

The male smiled lightly and nodded slightly holding his hand before kissing it. "That sounds perfect."

Jamie tipped his head slightly at the gesture and smiled with a light nod. "Alright then it's settled."

"Well. Tell me a little more about you." He asked smiling softly looking at him rubbing his hand with his thumb smiling. He looked around before back to the other.

"There's really not much to tell. I have no real history and I have no future once you no longer need me. Otherwise I spend my time waiting for you or reading."

Ziric shook his head and smiled. "Really. Thats no fair. Well I will most likely always need you so therefore you have a future."

A light smile crossed Jamie's lips as he nodded slightly and leaned back slightly as their drinks were set on the table then looked over at Ziric. "Well I'll look forward to it then love."

Ziric looked at the other kissing the others hand again before smiling. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you."

Jamie returned the hug and lightly caressed his cheek. "Thank you for giving me a reason to be here darling."

Ziric smiled softly hugging him gently nuzzling him lightly. "You have no need to thank me. You helped me a lot so we are even."

Jamie held him close and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head. "Fair enough but isn't that what love is for? To help when the other needs it?" he smiled as he glanced towards the door.

The faded male nodded slightly at the other smiling. "That it is because our love perfect," he said softly crawling into the the other's lap kissing him softly smiling at him.

A dark blush touched the male's cheeks as he returned the kiss and hid his face against the smaller male's shoulder. "I love you, don't ever forget that no matter what happens."

Ziric smiled lightly at the other kissing his head. "I promise you that I won't forget."

Jamie smiled softly at the kiss and held him closer. "We're going to have to leave here soon love. The sun is starting to rise." The male stood and watched the other for a moment before gently taking his hand and stepped out as everything started to shift back to the field.

The male smiled softly and looked at the other as he followed watching the other shift back before making the field fade to a cobblestone path with a horse drawn carriage sitting to the side. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," the taller male replied as he offered a hand to help Ziric into the carriage. "Sorry but I'm pretty well old fashioned with things like this," he chuckled softly.

Ziric smiled at the other taking his hand gently stepping up on. "Its okay love. I would rather have a gentle man than a dick."

"Well you deserve the best," he replied as he sat beside Ziric and the carriage started towards its destination.

Ziric smiled up at Jamie nuzzling into the male. "You are the first person I have ever felt safe around."

Jamie held him close lightly running a hand through the male's hair. "May I ask why?"

Ziric replied simply before smiling at him. "Your the only person I ever trusted." He looked at him smiling tenderly with a soft yawn. "I love you."

The crimson haired male picked the other up and held him close as he stepped down into the field once the carriage stopped. He held him closer pressing a light kiss to the top of his head as he settled in a field of tiger lilies and leaned back against a tree. "I love you too"

Ziric would have gasped if he was fully awake but he wasn't. He only nuzzled into the male with a smile. "This is absolutely beautiful." He said softly smiling at him tenderly. "Thank you for caring so much." He said cuddling further into the larger males chest smiling softly. "How did you know my favorite flower?"

"I'm glad you like it," Jamie smiled and played with his hair. "Lucky guess?" he chuckled and looked up at the sky.

The faded male smiled softly looking into the other's eyes. "Then you guessed right."

The crimson male smiled softly and kissed the top of his head. "Good now rest love."

Ziric nodded lightly and looked at the ground closing his eyes, fading from the male's world back into his own.

He let out a gentle sigh sitting up and going about his day. His parents drinking as usual and having their party. He only went to his room before laying on his bed and falling asleep. He spent that night with his dream lover, figuratively and literally. The following day was Monday and Ziric went through the day happy until the end of the day. A group of kids beat on him made fun of him which hurt him more than anything. He ran home with tears in his eyes. He grabbed something small for dinner then went to bed. He sighed and laid on his bed just wanting to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't. He sighed softly and got up. Entering the bathroom he got into the medicine drawer and got a container of pills and took one he put them away and went back to bed falling asleep almost instantly from the extremely strong pill.

He opened his eyes and in front of him was the beautifully carved door. He looked around at the beautiful forest everywhere. "Love?" He said softly using the dream land to cover the bruises.

As the male walked through the scenery shifted away from the forest to a room. A set of dark blue velvet chairs stood in front of a fireplace with a small rose wood table between them with a few books laying on it. The walls were a deep blood color and a queen size mahogany bed stood slightly in the shadows, the canopy and bedding black and deep purple and a grandfather clock ticking away the time somewhere in the room but the male was nowhere to be found. A door over in the corner opened and Jamie walked in, his crimson hair pulled back in a small ponytail, wearing only a pair of black silk pajama pants. At first he didn't notice the male as he walked in reading but he noticed the other's presence soon after and looked up, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose and a light blush staining his cheeks. "Oh, hello," he smiled softly and looked over at the clock. "You're here earlier than usual. Sorry about my appearance," he chuckled softly as he set the book he held on the chair and approached the other, pulling him into a deep kiss. "If you'll give me a few moments I'll change and we can go out or something."

Ziric smiled softly as he watched the field fade completely into what looks like the study of a house. He smiled seeing the other before hugging him lightly returning the deep kiss. "No don't change. We can stay in tonight," he said as he made his clothes shift into a light purple pajamas. He gently nuzzled into the other holding him tightly. "I love you babe."

Jamie pressed a kiss to the top of the other's head and lightly rubbed his sides, a slight look of confusion crossing his face when Ziric looked down, but brushed it off. "I love you too. Make yourself comfortable while I go get some tea for us. I have the chairs by the fire or the bed," he said with a light smile then kissed the other and slipped out of the room.

Ziric nodded lightly and gently sat on the chair with a faint smile. He looked at the ground before sighing. "Its gonna be okay," he said softly biting his lip as the bruises faded back onto his face.

Jamie came back in a short time later and almost dropped the cups when he saw the bruises. He set the cups on the table and knelt in front of Ziric, tipping the male's face towards his. "Babe, what happened?...."

He shook his head slightly. "Just some people at school. My happiness affected them or something, I don't know," he replied softly and hugged the other tightly.

The male returned the hug holding him close for a moment then pulled back and looked at the bruises once more before handing him a cup and took a seat in the other chair. "I honestly wish I was able to be beside you in your world."

"I wish you could too. I would love to have you in my fucked up life. You would be and are the only good thing in my life," he said looking at him before kissing him gently.

Jamie smiled softly as he returned the kiss. "Maybe I can find a way to. I can talk to the council. They've been trying to find ways for dream walkers to join their partners for situations like ours."

Ziric smiled softly and nodded. "That would be amazing but where would you live? My parents don't know I'm gay."

"I could figure something out. Honestly all I would have to do is tell the council that your parents don't know about your orientation and I'm sure we could figure out something from there. There's been one time they've gotten a walker to the waking world and they wiped the parents' memory of the child and sent her to live with her girlfriend in a house near the woods."

"That would be amazing. I would love to come live with you." He smiled softly before moving over to the other's lap and nuzzling him lightly. "Everything would be perfect."

Jamie smiled softly and held the other close, nuzzling his shoulder then kissed him. "It would be an honor to live with you and have you by my side. They could even make you a walker if you wished so we could stay together without worrying about you passing away from age."

The male smiled lightly. "I would like that. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life." he said softly gently nuzzling him lightly.

The taller male smiled and ran a hand through the other's hair, shifting slightly to get comfortable. "I'll talk to them tonight and see what we can do. It may take some time to get clearance but I don't think it will be too long knowing what you're going through on your own."

The male nodded slightly looking at the other. "As of right now I just want to do something with you. I don't care what I just want to be with you."

"Isn't that what we're already doing? You're curled up in my lap right now," he chuckled softly. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you'd like. I want tonight to be special."

"Yes we are but I mean I want to do a special date night. As for me picking no. I want you to pick everything. Old fashioned romance. Anything that you want to do."

"Don't be so difficult love. I've told you already I don't know much about romance. Besides I thought you wanted to stay in tonight," he chuckled playfully.

"Come on love," he looked around and smiled. "I have an idea." He raised his hand and smiled lightly as the room began to shift. The two were now sitting on the bed fit for a king. There were four pillars at each of the four corners of the bed with sheer black and red drapes hung all around the bed. The rest of the room shifted around. The dressers were shifted into cherry oak wood hand carved. The walls became cobble stone and the floors were now chiseled stone. There weer torches on the walls with several candelabras with five lit candles around the bed. "There," he said smiling as he nuzzled into the other close before kissing him. "Lets just talk. You and me. We can learn alit more about each other because I will be out for a while."

"So my room wasn't good enough?" Jamie teased as he held the male and kissed him softly. He caught the other's comment but brushed it off as he looked at the other, lightly rubbing his chest. "There's nothing to really know about me. Every new charge wipes everything from our pasts but maybe you could tell me what your world is like."

Ziric shook his head and smiled softly at the other before kissing him tenderly. "Well there isn't much to tell. There is the good and the bad but there is sometimes beauty. Other than that the world is a truly horrid place."

Jamie tipped his head slightly. "Still, it has to be better than being always alone with nothing to do."

"If I could be you with you forever I would. I would stay in this dream land and I have a feeling that I'll be sleeping a lot more lately because I just don't want to do anything with anyone." He said softly hugging him lightly. "Everything is going to be okay..."

A look of concern crossed the male's face for a moment. "Ziric, just promise me you won't do anything stupid..."

Ziric shook his head looking down. "No. I wouldn't do that. I love you too much."

Jamie sighed softly, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Good... If you were to die I'd never get to see you again and I love you too much to lose you." Jamie held him closer with a faint sigh. "Sorry for such a depressing topic. This is supposed to be a special night."

Ziric shook his head before holding him tightly. "Please relax." He said softly kissing him. "Everything is going to be okay."

The crimson haired male nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the male's lips and rubbed his sides. "I know and again I'm sorry. I'm trying to not stress but I worry about you."

The other smiled lightly and gently nuzzled his boyfriend. "I know the feeling my love. But I promise you it's gonna be okay."

Jamie leaned back against the pillows holding the other close. "I know, everything will be perfect as long as I have you by my side."

Ziric smiled softly and looked over the other before kissing him. "I love you babe." He said softly looking at him. "Now let's change the subject to something else."

The male returned the kiss and nodded with a light smile. "I love you too."

Ziric looked over the taller male smiling lightly. "What shall we talk about now. You get to pick."

"I picked the last topic and you didn't exactly give me an answer you know."

"My world isn't nothing much to look at. Where I'm from everything is grey. Constant grey skies no sun. Nothing fun." He said shaking his head. "Thats why I would love to get out of there and go somewhere else and why I cherish you like your the only thing in the world. Because in my world you are the only person. The only love, the only heart, the only beauty in my life."

Jamie tipped his head slightly in confusion. "I've never heard of a world like that... Either way, once I talk to the council I'm sure we can relocate to another place."

Ziric shook his head. "I don't know. But the place is depressing I guess that's why there is a majorly depressing look to it I guess."

Jamie held the male closer and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Hm, well what is your idea of a perfect world?"

The male smiled softly looking up at the other nuzzling him. "Anything that has you in it."

Jamie chuckled and shook his head "Cute but not very helpful."

Ziric shook his head. "Well my favorite world would be somewhere were we can be ourselves. No one will mess with us. Where we can be free of people talking about us a place that is fit to raise a family. Which I won't have," he said looking down before shaking his head. "Just some place with you and me."

Jamie tipped the male's face towards his, meeting his gaze. "We can have a place like that if you want and why do you say you won't have a family?"

"That would be amazing. And well your a guy.. I'm a guy.. we can't exactly have children. And I won't be able to adopt without money. Well I guess I'll have to work on that I don't want depressing topics. I want to be happy."

A soft smile touched the male's lips as he returned the kiss. "Darling, you're forgetting what I told you. I can have everything taken care of. If you want a family, we'll have a family. A house of our own, little ones running around the yard, anything your heart desires I promise you."

"That would absolutely be amazing. I would love to have children." He said softly looking at the other before kissing him again. "You know anyone before me would be lucky to have you. Why did you chose me?"

Jamie gently ran a hand through the other's hair. "There's just something about you. The moment I first saw you, I fell in love with you. No one has ever made me feel that way before. What few charges I've had and the friends I've made, yes they were special but you're everything I've ever hoped for in a partner."

The male smiled softly at him. "You know I'm lucky to have you. You are everything. And I do mean everything that I ever wanted in a partner."

"I suppose it was fate or whatever you believe in that brought us together then and I'm glad that it did. I'm more than honored to call you mine."

Ziric smiled lightly and kissed the other deeply before pushing him down onto the bed and straddling the others waist. "I guess she did."

Jamie returned the kiss and gasped softly and fought off a blush as he rubbed the male's sides and held him close, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "I suppose I make a good pillow," he chuckled softly.

Ziric smiled softly at the other before sitting up and looked at the male with a teasing smile. "Well if you want I can move."

Jamie looked up at the other as a blush stained his cheeks. "No you're fine. Well actually..." he smirked slightly and pulled the other down into a deep, loving kiss and flipped them over so he was holding himself above the other. "If it's alright with you, I would like to make tonight extra special," he said softly as he pressed a light kiss to the male's neck. "Only if you're alright with it though. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into anything."

Ziric returned the kiss and looked at the other before gasping as he was flipped. "Mm I think this would be perfect," he said looking at the other before kissing him deeply. "I am willing to give myself to you," he said softly, kissing his chest and along his collar bone.

A slight shiver ran down the male's spine at the kisses then leaned down and captured the smaller male's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you Ziric, please always remember that," he whispered against the male's lips as he slowly undressed the other, pressing light kisses to the newly exposed skin.

 

Ziric let out a light moan of pleasure as he rested his hand on the back of the other's head. Their actions only escalated from there, and after several hours of passionate love making Ziric collapsed on his lover's chest panting heavily. He chuckled breathlessly and smiled. "That was the best thing I have ever experienced... in my life." He said looking at the ground blushing darkly before smiling at the other."S-So um... did you enjoy yourself?" He asked hesitantly.

Jamie held the male close panting as a dark blush painted his cheeks. He tipped the male's face towards his kissing him deeply. "There's no need to be so hesitant babe, I promise you. I enjoyed every moment of our time together. I hope I wasn't a disappointment in any way during that... I mean you're the first I've ever given myself to."

The male shook his head before kissing deeply back. "No no you were absolutely amazing. You are the absolute most beautiful man ever, whom is also a God in bed if I might add," he said with a smirk.

Jamie fought off the blush that threatened to darken and kissed the other softly. "Thank you I suppose," he replied with a soft content purr and traced the male's sides with his fingertips. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ziric shook his head before smiling. "No. There was just the common pain. The good kind of pain." He said with a light chuckle purring softly. "Other than that everything was very enjoyable."

The male nodded and settled back into the pillows behind him, pulling a light sheet over them. "So are you sure you want to spend the rest of eternity with me?" he chuckled lightly.

The male chuckled softly and nodded. "Ya. I am. To spent the rest of my life with you is what I want to do." He said softly looking at him before kissing him and curling up.

Jamie held him, gently running a hand through his hair after returning the kiss. "Alright, just making sure. I love you, always remember that."

"Love you know I will never forget that." He smiled softly before kissing his cheek and cuddled closer. "I hope everything works out for us."

He leaned into the kiss and smiled softly. "I'm sure it will."

"I can only hope," he said softly and looked at him before kissing him deeply, suddenly feeling tired.

Jamie returned the kiss and held him close closing his eyes. "I love you and I promise it will all work out."

"I love you too and I'll talk to you soon." He said looking at him before closeing his eyes and faded out.

The following morning he awoke before growling slightly from his headache. He got ready and went to school after slipping the pills in his bag. He was still feeling the affects of the first pill so he fell asleep during his first class. His teacher looked over him and seen the pills falling out of his bag so she woke him and pointed to two officers that stood side the door. Everyone started laughing at him making comments about how he was a drug addict and posting it all over their social media. The posts only got more comments over the same thing and more. The cops took Ziric home where is parents answered and the police told them over everything that they think is going on with him. His parents nodded and they took him inside before shutting the door. His father punched him in the mouth sending him to the floor. They screamed at him as his father kicked him several times. Once they were finished he crawled his way up to his room before the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet door and looked at the other bottle of weaker pills. He sighed softly grabbing the pills taking a few out and popping them in his mouth and swallowing them. He walked over to his bed laid down and drifted away. Little did he know the pills he took were stronger than the red ones. He appeared in the field before shaking his head. "Babe are you here?" he called out to him.

The field flickered in and out, fading from the normal place they met to nothing but darkness as Jamie appeared in front of the male, a look of fear and concern clear in his eyes as he pulled the male close and held him. "Ziric what did you do?... What happened?..." he glanced around and used his magic to hold the field in place the best that he could.

The male shook his head looking at him. "A-As far as I know I didn't do anything.. I only took a few of the weaker sleeping pills," he said as he became weaker before falling into his lover's arms shaking slightly

Jamie held him closer and buried his face in the male's shoulder, shaking slightly. "H-How many did you take?..." A faint whimper escaped the male as he picked Ziric up and held him tightly. "Please be honest with me..." he jumped slightly at the unfamiliar cracking sound coming from the door between their worlds. "No... No please tell me you didn't..."

Ziric shook his head. "Three m-maybe four... but they were weak." He said shaking slightly looking down. "N-No please... I-I didn't mean t-to... N-No.. I'm so sorry... G-Goddess no..." he said looking down.

Tears stung the male's eyes as he held the other closer. "Y-You overdosed... Why?.... Why did you take the pills in the first place?..." The tears Jamie tried to hold back slipped free. "You were going to be free from them tonight... It was supposed to be a surprise.... You were going to be in a special world with others like us where you would be free from their judgement...."

Ziric looked at him growling slightly. "I-I didn't do it on purpose..." he said as tears fell. "I swear o-on all my love for you in this world a-and the next." he whimpered as his eyes drifted shut "I'm sorry... I love y-you Jamie.." I'm so sorry..." he said whimpering lightly as his body began to fade slowly.

Jamie pressed a kiss to the male's lips to silence him. "I-I love you too, forever and always..." The male looked up and whimpered softly as the door shattered into tiny pieces and began to fade away.

Jamie dropped to his knees tears falling quickly as the last of the shattered pieces of the door between his and Ziric's world disappeared. He buried his face in his hands as a silent sob was torn from him, the field and room around him fading away until there was nothing but shadows and darkness surrounding him. The crimson haired male didn't notice nor did he care that nothing existed anymore, his only reason for his own existence had been taken from him. Jamie lowered his hands and took a shaky breath looking over with a faint smile as he felt a hand on his shoulder. One of the other dream walkers he had considered a friend had felt his pain and appeared by his side.

Sarah offered a soft smile as she held out a picture of Ziric and Jamie she had snapped of them when they first met. "I know it's not much but I figured it may help a little..."

Jamie gently took the picture and looked at it as fresh tears fell. "Thank you Sarah..." he wiped his tears and carefully stood up, taking the hand Sarah offered.

The blonde female nodded and looked up at her taller friend. "Are you going to be okay dear? You can come stay with Emma and I if you need to get away from here for a bit, you know she adores you like an older brother. Hell, she asks about you all the time."

The older male nodded slightly and looked at the other. "I might take you up on that offer after I talk to the council." He looked down tucking his hair behind his ear when she arched a questioning brow. "I have to let them know Ziric's gone... I talked to them yesterday and because of his situation they were setting up a place for him and I, much like they did for you and Emma as well as others... I also need to tell them I won't be taking any more charges." He hugged the smaller female and vanished.

Ziric returned the kiss as his body faded mid kiss. He couldn't feel anything from that point on. He shook his head as he looked around the black void shaking slightly. "J-Jamie." He said in a shakey voice. He was about to speak again but stopped when he heard voices that were broken by sobs of both a man and a woman. "Mom? Dad?" He said walking towards the noises before shaking his head and walking through a doorway riddled with light. He shook his head as he looked at his parents holding his body. "Now you cry. Now you care. Now you want to show me your affection!" He growled out as several items flew off the shelves and smashed into the ground. He clenched his fists and looked away walking out back into the hallway. He looked down and started to sob weakly.

He stopped when feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Hello my old friend," he said softly as the brightlyly lit male helped the other to stand. "Jake..." Ziric shook his head and hugged the other tightly. "Yes my dear friend. It's me." He said softly looking over the smaller male. "Come on, I have a place for you," he said softly looking at the other before kissing his forehead before smiling and gently holding him. Jake led Ziric into the light with a smile taking him to through gates. Large white wings formed to the other's back as he looked around Heaven. "So this is it. The end of the line." Ziric said tenderly shaking his head. Jake shook his head. "No. Angels have been watching over you and are currently fighting for you." Ziric looked at the other. "Fighting for me? What do you mean?" He said looking at him before leading him to an area in Heaven that looked like where he had spent time with the dream walker which is where he spent his time in heaven.

Three years had passed and it was the anniversary of his death and the only thing in his mind was Jamie. He sighed lightly leaning against a tree looking down as tears fell. His over dose was completely accidental and he hated himself for it. "I'm sorry Jamie."

Jake stood behind the male smiling. "Its time to go Ziric." he said smiling at the other. "Go? Go where?" He asked lightly looking at the other. "Just close your eyes. I promise you will love where we are sending you." Ziric looked at his friend hesitantly before nodding and closing his eyes. Soon Ziric blacked out and the next thing he knew he started to wake up. He held his head gently and slowly sat strait up his vision was blurred and his wings hurt.

The next three years passed slowly for Jamie. Though he told the council his lover was gone, they still set up a house for him in a field of tiger lilies near the other walker, filling the home with things that Jamie came to know Ziric enjoyed, and gave Jamie a physical body.

The third year mark rolled around, finding the ex-walker in a major depression as it did every year on the same day. Jamie's gray gaze fell on the painting Ziric had done and he quickly looked away once more as he slipped off the bed and dressed for the day. He slipped outsie and picked a few of the lilies, slipping them into a vase on the fire place mantle then went back outside. He glanced up at the sky with a faint smile as he started towards a near by tree as the sun shone brightly then froze when he saw a familiar figure asleep leaned up against the tree. The figure stirred and blinked a few times as Jamie bent down with a smile and offered a hand, tears of joy threatening to fall.

Ziric groaned slightly as his wing twitched causing more pain. When the angels made him fall unconscious, he fell onto his wing breaking one of them. "Fuck," he said looking up towards the blurry figure. When his vision cleared his eyes widened. He jumped up and tackled the male to the ground kissing him deeply holding him tightly. "I'm missed you so much."

Jamie gasped, groaning softly as he hit the ground and returned the kiss with a bright smile. "I missed you too. I was so afraid I'd never get to see you again," he replied kissing the male again holding him tightly. He nuzzled the male lightly and quickly healed the damage to the broken wing then caressed Ziric's cheek.

Ziric smiled lightly and nuzzled the other purring softly. "I'm sorry..." he said softly holding the other tightly looking down at the flowers shaking slightly. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through... I never intended to die that night," he said shakily as he buried his face in the male's chest.

He held the male closer and kissed his forehead. "Stop it's alright I promise. That's all in the past and this is our time to start fresh. A new home, new friends..." he smiled as he sat up keeping the other close. "Speaking of, things like that, there are a few people I'd like you to meet."

Ziric smiled softly and looked over the other. "New friends?" He said softly looking at the other. "What new friends?" he asked standing up and looking at the other helping him up.

Jamie stood and brushed his hair from his face. "We're not the only ones here. There are other walkers and their partners here as well. But we'll worry about them later. First come with me," he smiled softly and offered the other a hand.

Ziric looked at the other smiling softly. "Then we have friends here," he said with a smile looking over the other before kissing him. He took the hand offered to him and moved closer to the other.

"Yes and I think you will get along great with them," Jamie smiled and kept the male close as he led him to the house. The crimson haired male pushed the door open and they were instantly greeted by the sound of children's laughter. "Star, Eli come here."

The laughter was soon replaced by the sound of footsteps as the two children ran downstairs and hugged Jamie tightly. Star, age eight looked up at him then over at Ziric, her grey eyes filled with curiosity. "Is that..."

Eli, age 10, looked up Ziric and smiled then turned his gray gaze back to the other.

Jamie smiled as he held Ziric closer. "Babe, this is Star and Eli. These are our children. The council gave them to me after the house was finished. I think they knew we'd see each other again."

Ziric looked down at Eli and Star before smiling lightly and kneeling down. "Hey little ones." He said smiling softly at them. "So. We got a family, a perfect house, and neighbors like us. I don't think this could get any better." He said smiling up at Jamie.

Star was the first to approach Ziric, hugging him tightly. "Hi momma..." she smiled and squeaked when Eli hugged them both.

Jamie chuckled softly as he watched the others. "Actually I think it could get just a little better." He nodded to Star and watched her run off upstairs.

Ziric hugged both of them before smiling. "Hello my darlings." he said smiling a little more. "What are you talking about?" He asked watching star run off.

Jamie smiled softly. "You'll see in a moment."

Star ran back down with a smile and handed Jamie a small box. "I hope he agrees!"

The crimson haired male smiled softly. "So do I sweetheart." He turned to Ziric and knelt in front of him, opening the box to reveal a ring. "Would you make everything complete and do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ziric blushed early looking over the other before smiling and nodding. "Y-Yes! I will. I will marry you."

Jamie slipped the ring on the male's finger and kissed him as the children ran off to play. "Thank you," he said softly with a smile.

Ziric nodded slightly and smiled before kissing the other tenderly. "Don't thank me. I wanted that for the last three years."

Jamie nodded and kissed him once more before getting the other settled.

The next few months were slightly chaotic for the couple as Ziric met the others and the wedding was planned. The other dream walkers handled the details and plans and ultimately made Ziric and Jamie's wedding day the best that they could. After the ceremony, the couple made their way back home to spend the rest of their days in peace and happiness.


	12. Lessons And Love In The Woods

Red had always been told to avoid the town past the woods. He hadn't understood why at first as he was young when he was first taken in by the town full of shifters. Red was a mere child when his parents were killed, only the age of four, and was almost killed as well until a werewolf showed up and rescued him. Eric brought him back to the town where the others raised him. Since he couldn't remember his name and he had fallen in love with the crimson trench coat Eric had wrapped him in, everyone simply called him Red. Once he hit the age of sixteen, he asked once again why he couldn't go into the town.

The auburn haired male sighed softly as he looked at the raven who's curiosity couldn't be satisfied. "Red, you were raised by shifters, they won't look at the fact that you're human. They see us as monsters because a few rogues killed some people and livestock. I'm sorry but I'm just trying to keep you safe. The rogues are why I tell you not to go into the woods at night as well."

Red's sapphire gaze lowered for a moment as he processed the information and nodded slightly. "Alright dad... I understand."

Eric shifted in his seat slightly. "Look, you can go out in the woods and go to the edge of the town okay? If you wander into the town itself, just be careful."

The raven hugged the older male tightly with a nod and slipped on the trench coat before he ran off into the woods as the sun gave way to the moon. He looked up with a smile admiring the beauty of the full moon and listening to the howls of the other shifters as they went out on their hunts.

As the moon had began to rise and the sun began to set, the young werewolf curled up under a bush watching other wolves run past rough housing and hunting. Fang's unnatural gold eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. The hair on his back stood on end as he got into a pouncing stance seeing a baby deer not far from the bush where he hid.

The raven glanced around as a light breeze blew his shoulder length hair back, carrying the soft sounds of the night with it. Red hadn't been in the woods at night since he had been rescued so it all seemed so odd to him. The way the leaves rustled, the crickets chirps, everything was strange and unusual. The male stopped and tipped his head curiously at the sight of the deer in front of him. As far as he knew, deer didn't come out at night. He took a step closer and held out his hand with a soft smile as the deer approached him and lightly nuzzled the outstretched hand.

Fang went to the pounce only to stop when he heard footsteps. The scent of a human hit his nose and he growled softly as he shifted back to his human form. His raven black hair sat messy and untamed and his eyes stared daggers towards the tresspasser. He growled at the boy digging his fingers into the dirt below him, his ears set back against his head with frustration and bared his fangs.

The deer caught the sound of the growl and looked towards the bushes, fear clear in its eyes as it took off further into the woods. Red watched confused and pulled his hand back, turning towards the bushes the deer had looked at and carefully approached, unsure of what to expect.

Fang jumped out and tackled Red to the ground growling. "You made my dinner run away what am I suppose to eat now huh?'' His chest rose and fell from his heavy breathing. He looked Red over and calmed down slightly. "Wait. You don't seem to be a hunter." He leaned down and sniffed him gently. "And you smell like a shifter," he tipped his head confused "yet youre human..." He sat on the boy's legs and looked him over, lifting his shirt and pinched at his skin gently "You're squishy"

Red gasped and looked at the other male as a faint whimper slipped free. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know I swear!" His sapphire gaze locked with the other's gold one for a moment then he tried to get away only to stop as a dark blush stained his cheeks. "I-I'm not a hunter I promise. I smell like a shifter because I live in a town full of them and was raised by one." Red watched the male's movements and quickly pushed his shirt back down. "Please don't turn me into your dinner...."

Fang watched the male before a thought clicked into his head then playful grin spread across his face leaving a tip of his fang showing. "Hm....let me think about that for a moment." He wagged his tail, gently grabbing Red's wrist and brought it up to his face as he ran his finger down to his side. "So tell me kid. What's someone like you doing in the woods?"

The raven watched the shifter and bit his lip hard fighting off the blush that threatened to darken at the other's touch. "I, uh, I was just out exploring the woods. I don't get out of the town often and I was given permission to do so as long as I was careful." Red looked up at the other once more. "I'm really sorry for getting in the way of your dinner..."

Fang looked at him with a blank expression before grinning. "No problem kid it's a deer. The woods are littered with them." He wagged his tail and laid down on the male resting his paws on his chest and smirked. "What's your name?"

The smaller male blinked a few times as the shifter laid on him too afraid to move as he didn't want to upset the other. Red looked the other over, taking in all the details he could. The male looked so different compared to the shifters who raised him. He shook his head and met the were's gaze as he realized he had been asked a question. "S-Sorry, um, they call me Red."

Fang flashed a toothy grin. "You're living up to your name short stuff," he chuckled and rustled Red's hair before getting up and helping the other male up. "I'm Fang."

"Wha- Oh smart ass," Red huffed as he got up and fixed his hair. "It's nice to meet you. Wait why are you out here? Don't you have a pack or a family you belong to?"

Fang scoffed and flicked his tail crossing his arms. "Fuck them dumbass pricks." He muttered before turning his gaze back to Red. "After I went rouge they said I wasn't good enough to belong with anyone and left me here."

Red took a step closer to Fang. "You're a rogue?... But you don't seem like the others... " He tipped his head slightly then reached out and lightly touched the male's cheek with a soft smile. "I doubt you'd hurt anyone without a good reason just as I'm sure there's a reason you went rogue."

Fang watched Red for a moment before relaxing, keeping his gaze on the male then blinked after a moment before reaching up and gently touched the others hand. "H-how different?..." He bit his lip before dropping his hand and lowering his gaze. "I've killed people kid. You don't understand. Once you kill a human being you get shunned and disowned. Us rogues are the reason why humans find us as monsters. They use us as beings of the night to scare their children." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I had no good reason just a taste for blood and a human was at the wrong place as the wrong time."

Red pulled his hand away and frowned looking up at the male. "You seem much kinder and a lot more caring... A normal rogue wouldn't be standing here talking to me, I would have been its meal by now." The raven gently took Fang's hand and held it lightly. "My dad always told me that everyone deserves forgiveness, no matter what they've done. Wouldn't it be nice to have a home again? A place where you can be safe and cared for? Somewhere to find a mate? To be loved?..." he sighed and lowered his gaze.

Fang looked over at the male and gently squeezed his hand before looking around. "Yeah... It would be nice... Sad thing is I'm not loved... Not at this point... Only reason why I didn't turn you into my meal is because something is different about you."

"But why not give it a chance. My whole town is nothing but shifters like you, there must be someone there that you could love..." Red closed his eyes for a moment before letting go of Fang's hand. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be trying to force you into anything..." he looked over when he heard the bushes rustle and a large auburn wolf stepped out and shifted back to his human form. "H-Hi dad..."

Eric nodded his greeting and looked at Fang for a moment. "Red is everything alright?" He looked the male over and narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw a tear in the teen's coat.

Red nodded slightly. "Yeah everything is fine, I promise." He looked at the tear and chewed his lip. "Sorry your coat got ripped... I'll fix it when I get home. I fell and must have caught it on a rock."

Fang looked at Eric before looking at Red. "Who's this guy?"

Red looked up at Fang. "This is my dad. Well, the one who raised me." He turned his attention back to the other male. "Dad this is Fang, Fang meet Eric."

Eric took a step forward and looked at Fang for a moment. "I suppose it's nice to meet you."

The raven looked at his father. "Please be nice...."

Fang nodded and glared at Eric. "I suppose I'm going to act like you aren't being a asshole."

"Fang please d-"

Eric shot a glare towards Red and turned his attention back to Fang. "Don't start your tough shit act with me. I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

Red looked at Eric and touched his arm. "Dad stop please! I know you're protective but please..."

Fang snarled. "It's not an act pretty boy. Just because you are older then mean doesn't mean shit so bite me bitch."

Eric growled in return but tried to relax for Red's sake. He placed a hand on the raven's shoulder and turned him in the direction of the house before he stopped and leaned closer. His eyes narrowed as he turned and grabbed Fang pinning him to a near by tree. "Why the fuck is your scent on my son?"

Red whimpered and tried to pull Eric off of Fang. "Damn it stop!"

Fang watched them and turned to leave only to gasp and snarl as he bit down onto Eric's arm and kicked him away. "Dont fucking touch me you fucking flea ridden bastard! The reason why my scent is on him is because I tackled him when I meant to go for a fucking deer! Instead of thinking of the worst ask you fucking idiot!" He snapped at him and relaxed before shifting into a wolf and nuzzled into Red's side whining softly.

Eric snarled and went to go after Fang again only to stop when he saw the look of pain cross Red's face.

Red looked at his father then knelt beside Fang and gently wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, holding him close and buried his face in the male's fur. "I'm so sorry... He's just overly protective of me..."

Eric sighed as he watched the pair and turned away. "I'm sorry. I know that probably doesn't mean shit to you two but I am. I need to let you do your own thing." The male glanced back over his shoulder. "Red when you're ready come home. If you don't come home tonight I'll understand." With that said, Eric shifted and ran off back into the woods.

Fang whined softly and laid down laying his head on the other's lap watching Eric run off. He shifted slightly and turned back to his human form holding his side gritting his teeth. He kept his gaze away from Red as a few tears stung his eyes.

Red ran a hand gently through the male's fur then watched him shift back. "How bad did he hurt you?..."

Fang curled up gently and wrapped his arms around himself letting his hair fall over his eyes. "I've had a broken rib for over a week now...its not a big deal...nothing I'm not used to..." He spoke barely above a whisper. "Go home kid...this is what happens when people are afraid of you..." He wiped some of the blood from Eric's arm off his mouth and sat up keeping his gaze down as he hugged his knees to his chest.

The teen shook his head and sat beside the other. "No, I'm not leaving you out here alone. You're my friend, Fang and I won't abandon you. Either you come home with me or I'm staying out here with you. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Fang looked at him before looking back down quietly. "What about your dad?"

"I don't care what he says right about now. I know that sounds cold hearted and cruel but I really don't. He should never have gone after you like that... If you come back with me and he doesn't like that then we'll leave. We'll find somewhere else to go..." Red offered a faint smile as he stood and started back towards the house. "Just a heads up, we may be stopped on our way. There are a few shifters that can heal and they can sense when someone's hurt." He stopped placing a hand gently on Fang's muzzle as a blonde colored wolf approached them. He watched the other walk over and sniff Fang then watched her shift to her human form.

"Keep him calm Red," the girl spoke softly as she lightly placed a hand on Fang's side.

Red nodded and lightly held the wolf close pressing a light kiss to the top of his head as the female healed the broken rib and backed off.

Fang stepped closer to red and watched the blonde cautiously whining softly before relaxing.

Red smiled softly and nodded his appreciation as the female walked away then looked at Fang. "Better?" He watched as the wolf nodded and lightly ran a hand through his fur. "Good. Rest for a few minutes then we'll go to my house and I'll make you something to eat."

Fang nodded and closed his eyes laying down in his lap. "Why would you try to protect me?"

The raven teen placed a hand on the wolf's head and lightly scratched his ear. "There's just something about you that makes me want to be close to you and keep you safe. You're dangerous but so kind and gentle. I don't understand but I'm drawn to you. I know that must sound so stupid," he replied and buried his face in the wolf's fur.

Fang wagged his tail gently and relaxed. "Haha I'm all over the place huh?"

Red laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah I guess you are."

Fang smiled before standing up. "Come on let's get to the house before I starve to death."

The male nodded and got up, lightly patting Fang's head before heading towards the house. Once there, Red pushed the door open quietly, unsure of where Eric was and went inside. "Come on," he smiled softly as he slipped out of his coat and set it on the back of the couch then went out to the kitchen to start cooking. Red looked down at the male for a moment then resumed what he was doing. "Everything alright?"

Fang wagged his tail. "Yes I just like being near you it makes me feel happy."

He smiled softly and lightly patted the male's head. Once he was done cooking, he slipped the food onto a plate and set it on the counter. "Go ahead and go get comfortable. If you would like a drink you're welcome to whatever looks good," he said as he turned towards the sink and started to wash what dishes he used.

Fang shifted and started eating happily. "Thank you," he said while munching away. Once finished he took his plate to the sink and washed them.

"Lo-" Red quickly stopped, a deep blush staining his cheeks. "Fang I told you to go relax I could have washed your plate. Do you want to take a shower or anything?"

Fang blushed deeply and cleared his throat. "I could go for a shower."

Red nodded and quickly walked away. He went up to his room and looked through his closet with a faint sigh. "Why did I almost say that..." He shook his head and found clean clothes for the male and took them to the bathroom, setting them with a towel on the sink and went back downstairs. "Um, the bathroom is upstairs, first door on the right... I'm, uh, going to shower after you so either come back down here or if you want, my room is across from the bathroom...."

Fang watchesd him and rubbed his face before looking back at him with a smile. "Alright thank you." He walked upstairs and slipped into the bathroom shutting the door and starts the shower and undressed stepping in. The male sighed softly to himself and stood under the water before he washed himself down and rinsed off. He turned the water off and stepped out drying off and slips the clothes on. He ran his fingers through his hair and made his way to the room and looked at Red.

Red waited until he heard the bathroom door shut and covered his face with his hands for a moment then took a deep breath to calm his nerves and ate his own dinner silently then went up to his room to change the sheets and get his own clothes together. He looked up then quickly lowered his gaze once more and offered him a brush then stood gathering his clothes.

Fang gently took the brush and watched Red "You ok? You seem quiet."

The teen nodded slightly and looked up at Fang for a moment. "Yeah I'm.... I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry about my slip up earlier in the kitchen."

Fang arched an eyebrow tipping his head slightly. "Don't worry about it."

Red nodded slightly and chewed his lip. He stepped closer to Fang and pressed a light kiss to his cheek then ran to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him then leaned back against it.

Fang blushed slightly, touching his cheek then urned to go after him only to stop and bit his lip hard.

Red sighed softly and started the shower, glancing back towards the door before undressing and slipping into the water.

Eric had gotten back just as Red had kissed Fang and looked at the shifter before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to apologize once again for my actions. I'm just an overly protective ass who wants the best for the only person in his life." He glanced over towards the door then back at Fang. "Do you care about him?"

Fang jumped not noticing Eric. He looked over at him before relaxing and turning his gaze back to the door. "It's fine. Like I've told Red I'm use to it. You were just being protective I'm sorry for...uh...hurting you. I'm easily ticked off." He sighed and rubbed his neck at the question. "I do."

Eric lowered his hand and shook his head. "It's fine you had the right to defend yourself." He watched the other shifter carefully. "Would you go as far as to say you love him?'

Fang blushed deeply and looked down, letting his hair fall over his face. "Y-yes...I love him...he's the only person who has treated me like I matter....I mean...I tackled him and scared him and yet he still pets me, feeds me, he even gave me a roof over my head...that's more then anyone has done for me.."

The auburn haired male nodded with a smile. "Then tell him. Just do me a favor? Take care of him and treat him right. Show him what love is." He smiled softly at the other's blush and slipped past Fang, going to his room.

Red walked out of the bathroom dropping his dirty clothes in the basket by the door and jumped slightly when he saw Fang. "Oh, hi there. Everything okay?"

Fang bit his lip and looked at Red "I-I.." He took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "I-I love you."

"How is th-" Red stopped and blushed deeply. "O-Oh?"

Fang blushed deeper and kept his gaze to the floor "y-yes....I-I love you. I know we just met but...it's true I love you."

Red smiled and wrapped his arms around Fang's waist looking up at him then pulled him down into a soft kiss. "Well good because I love you too. I've always believed in love at first sight but after a while I started to think it was just fairytale stuff. I'm glad I was wrong," the smaller male smiled softly and laid his head on Fang's chest. "I'm guessing my dad talked to you," he smiled as he pulled away, taking the male's hand and led him into the bedroom. The smaller male laid on the bed and pulled Fang down beside him, cuddling into the male's warmth.

A faint blush touched the shifter's cheeks as he held Red close and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head, lightly playing with his hair until the smaller male relaxed and fell asleep. Fang watched him for a moment and smiled as he pulled the covers up and soon joined him in the blissful realm of sleep.


	13. Twists In Fate

He had been being followed for weeks and he knew it. The male had been killing people and leaving violet roses and small notes proclaiming his love for the blonde with the victims. Zane was terrified at first unsure of why the male was doing what he was or why he was so obsessed. Around the clock police surveillance hadn't stopped the killer. Hell it seemed to only infuriate the other, causing him to kill more victims. Zane had moved at least four times but it never stopped the other from finding him.

The blonde male whimpered softly as he jolted awake, his emerald eyes quickly darting around the room as he tried to find what woke him. Nothing seemed to be out of place so he relaxed and closed his eyes as a cool breeze blew through the window, rustling the silk curtains. The window! Zane quickly sat up and looked over. He was positive he had closed and locked the window before he had gone to sleep. He slipped out of bed and went to close the window, only to freeze when he saw the violet colored rose on the windowsill and a flash of movement in the shadows.

The male has been watching the blonde boy for weeks. He couldn't figure out why but something told him he must have him. His chest tightened at the sight of him when Zane received his gifts. A hint of glee sparkled in his usually dull sadistic eyes. He hoped the male loved his gifts as much as he loved him. Every day and every night Zane was on Daniel's mind. He couldn't bare the sight of anyone else having him. He must have him. At any cost.

A playful smirk spread across his face, his mint eyes gleaming against the moonlight. He had snuck into the male's room as he slept setting a violet rose on the window sill. He watched as the male stirred in his sleep, tonight was the night he thought to himself. 'Tonight is the night he'll be mine...no one will take him from me...not like last time..' He crept through the shadows and stood in front of him looking at him trying to figure out what to say. He ran a bloody hand through his hair and smiled softly. "You look lovely as ever Zane"

The male jumped and backed up not realizing he had still been holding the rose until he looked down and quickly dropped the flower whimpering as he hit the wall. His dark gaze locked onto the male as he slid slowly towards the bedroom door. "wh-what do you want from me?... "

The male watched him closely before picking up the rose. "Why are you scared of me?..I gave you flowers and gifts. Isn't that what you are supposed to do?" He looked at him and threw the knife making it stick in the door "Where are you going? It's rude to walk away from your lover Zane, don't walk away from me." His voice became panicked in tone. "You can't leave, I just want to talk."

Zane jumped and cried out softly from fear and slid away from the door and pressed himself into the corner with a whimper. "Why are you doing this? I don't even know who you are or what you want from me! Why did you pick me out of everyone?" He glanced towards the nightstand, trying to figure out if he would be able to get to the cellphone in the drawer.

Daniel chuckled before switching on the light and ripped the knife from the door playing with the blade. His pale white skin was stained with blood and his black hair hung loosely around his face clumped and matted up with blood. His gray shirt was soaked in blood along with his black cargo shorts. He walked towards Zane with the rose gripped between his fingers with a smile. "Well I'm Daniel. Why am I doing this? Isn't it obvious? I love you. All those people are bad people, they only want one thing and one thing only. They are monsters and I took them away to protect you."

Zane watched him for a moment before pushing him away and darted towards the nightstand, ripping open the drawer and dug through it trying to find the phone, cutting his hand on a piece of broken glass in the process. "F-Fuck!" he whimpered and ignored the blood running from the wound. Once he found the phone, he pushed the power button and his eyes widened in fear and horror when he realized the phone was dead. It was Michael's phone. After his boyfriend had been killed by the very male standing in the room, Zane hadn't bothered charging the phone and his was downstairs. The blonde looked around and darted towards the window. He was going to use the fire escape to get away from the other, not caring in he got hurt in the process.

Daniel jumped and rushed over grabbing him and held him tightly against his body, covering his mouth as he pulled him back into the room "Zane, you clutz, you hurt yourself." He gently took the other's hand and wraps it in his shirt to soak up the blood before carrying him to the bathroom, setting him down and shut the door before washing off the male's hand and examined the wound. "It's not that deep luckily."

Zane struggled trying to pull away from Daniel as fear filled tears ran down his cheeks. He looked up at the other as he shook and tried to fight the urge to pull away. "I-I don't understand what you want from me...."

Daniel gently dried Zane's tears and scratches his head in frustration. "I want to be able to love you."

The blonde tensed at the male's touch and flinched slightly as he looked down. "Y-You killed the man I loved... You've taken everyone who shows any interest. Y-You could have simply tried to talk to me...." he chewed his lip and shook his head pulling away and started towards the bathroom door.

Daniel watched him and slammed his fist on the door, glaring at him "Loved?! That man didn't love you! I love you! I give you gifts! I keep you safe! I keep you from harm! And what do I get?!" He slammed his fist against the door again. "I care for you you don't understand! No one does! I do the things I do for a fucking reason!" He threw the knife and slid down against the door hugging his knees to his chest. "You don't understand no one does."

Zane jumped and backed away, flinching each time the male hit the door. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" He looked down and backed up hitting the edge of the bathtub and fell in, pulling the shower curtain down with him and hit his head on the wall. He held his head with a groan and sat up, his vision blurred. "P-Please forgive me for upsetting you..." he whimpered softly.

Daniel jumped and got up, gently picking him up and cradled him. "Stop hurting yourself," he muttered and looked at the back of his head before resting it on his arm sitting back. He wiped his bloody hand on the bath towel before gently brushing the male's hair from his face.

He whimpered and flinched at his touch and closed his eyes shaking. "S-Sorry..." He opened his eyes again and watched him before looking up to meet his gaze. Zane lightly wiped some blood from the male's cheek and offered a soft smile. "Wh-Why did you choose me?..."

Daniel watched him before relaxing. "I thought you were nice... You seemed so gentle and caring. I want someone like you."

Zane chewed his lip slightly as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall at the memory of what had been done to Michael, keeping his gaze on the male before laying his head on Daniel's chest silently.

Daniel held him close and tighto rubbing his back "I want to be with you. That's all I ever wanted. People kept getting in the way..." he mumbled looking at the knife then Zane. "They were mean, screaming at me, trying to scare me away"

"They didn't understand how you felt about me..." He choked back a small sob as he closed his eyes. "They didn't see that you love me." Zane's mind raced as he tried to formulate a plan to safely get away. He figured if he could gain enough of the male's trust, he could wait until the other took him where he wanted then he could escape and get to the police.

Daniel nodded. "They never understand. But you understand. Don't you?" He looked at Zane, gently rocking him.

Zane wanted to run. He wanted to get to the knife and drive it through the bastard's heart and get away but he refrained from doing so and nodded. "I think I do now. I never understood before but I see it..."

Daniel nodded and gently got up "Can... I take you somewhere? Please? I've been wanting to take you to this park I used to go to, I think you'll like it."

The male froze for a moment then nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah why not? That sounds lovely." He smiled a bit more. "Will you trust me enough to put me down? You can stay right beside me if it would make you happy but I have to get the medical kit from my room." Zane sighed in relief when the male put him down then looked at the knife and slipped out of the bathroom, quickly making his way to his room. He grabbed the medical kit and wrapped his hand carefully with a wince. He looked over at the male standing in the door way. "Um, I have to change first. I don't think going out in my pajamas would be a good idea..." He watched as Daniel leaned against the window frame. 'Fuck!' Zane thought to himself as he nodded and grabbed clean clothes, setting them on the bed. He was uncomfortable undressing in front of the other but he had to as he had blood on his clothes and it seeped through the leg of his boxers. A deep blush stained his cheeks as he undressed and wiped the blood away then dressed quickly.

Daniel crossed his arms and leaned against the window frame watching the male change. A soft smile played against his lips as he looked outside for a brief moment before turning his gaze back to Zane. "Are you ready?"

The male nodded and offered a smile. "Yeah let me get my shoes on." The blonde looked away and pulled on his shoes then moved closer to Daniel. "U-Um, do you want to use the front door? If you use the window it might make my neighbors concerned..."

Daniel watched him closely and nodded. "Yeah that might work." He smiled and gently took Zane's hand and led him out towards the park.

Zane felt a wave of nausea hit him when Daniel took his hand but brushed it off and followed silently as he interlocked their fingers. "When we go to a more private place we both will need a shower."

Daniel nodded and walked into the park. "There's public showers over there in the locker room by the pool."

Zane hesitated and looked at the male. "But what if someone sees us? I know you don't trust me yet so I figured we could shower together. Besides, i-if anything happens between us, I would prefer it to be in private." Zane almost threw up at his own comment but it was worth it to try and gain the other's trust.

Daniel blushed harshly and looked around. "No one's here, it's midnight. As for that...the shower doors can close for something like that."

Zane nodded slightly and looked at Daniel. "Do you at least have shampoo and stuff like that? You know, clean clothes and body wash, other necessary items?"

Daniel shook his head. "No i don't have that here. I have it at home."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to shower there then?"

Daniel looked at him and smiled. "True, let's go there then." He took his hand and started towards his house.

Zane chewed his lip and followed as he glanced around, making sure to memorize the path for when he got away. The blonde gasped softly as he was pulled out of his thoughts and followed the other inside and shut the door behind them. He looked around taking in the details of the house as he slowly relaxed then followed the other to the bathroom. Zane blushed harshly and lowered his gaze as Daniel undressed then did the same and placed a light hand on the male's back before starting the shower and getting in. He bit his lip hard and looked the male over with a dark blush. He shook his head trying to clear the unwanted thoughts away then picked up the body wash and started lightly washing the other down then closed his eyes as he tried to remain calm and finished washing the male and rinsed him off then looked up at him "I-Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

Daniel rinsed his hair out and pulled the male close as he sat down in the tub and held him tightly nuzzling him and gently slips a rose in his hair and rubs his cheek with a smile. "Should we get out and dry off?"

Zane nodded and looked up at the other, their gazes meeting. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about staying with the male and he quickly shoved the thought away, focusing on his plan to get away. He took the towel and dried off then got dressed before looking over at the male. "Um, are you hungry or anything? I can cook for you while you relax..."

Daniel slipped his boxers and pants on looking over at him. "Sure that'll work. The kitchen is on the left after you walk into the living room."

He nodded and slipped out towards the kitchen. He made sure the male wasn't looking and took off towards the door.

Daniel wiped his knife off and slipped it in his pants pocket. He grabbed the dirty clothes and set them in the hamper and made his way into the living room. "Hey!"

Zane glanced over his shoulder and whimpered and shook as he realized the door wouldn't open. He turned and looked at the other before running past him.

Daniel growled and rushed towards him, pinning him down.

Zane gasped and struggled as he tried to get free tears slipping down his cheeks. "L-Let me go!"

Daniel gripped his wrist tightly. "No! If you leave you'll go to the police! I fucking trusted you Zane!"

Zane whimpered and hissed slightly in pain as he struggled more then went still, laying his head on the floor. He knew there was no way he'd be able to get free so he decided to just accept his fate.

Daniel watches and teared up slightly straddling the male's legs. "Y-you used me! You used me, you used me, you used me! You didn't want to spend time with me you were going to run! After all the nice things I did for you!" He sniffled and looked down letting his hair fall in his face and grabbed his knife from his pocket, holding it to the other's throat. "y-you're just like them!! You cheat and lie! You hurt me! You...you're mean! I love you and you want to run! To let me be by myself! In a jail cell to rot! You're mean..." Tears fell down the male's face as he lifts the knife and stabbed it into the floor. "a-all I ever wanted was to be loved that's it and when people looked at me that got scared and ran I never understood why. I know I hit things and I'm loud but I can't help it... When you came around I liked you I loved you from the start. I wanted you and when he came around he wanted you and took you from me....."

Zane's eyes widened and he quickly looked away as he felt the blade pressed to his throat then whimpered as it was slammed into the floor. He shook and closed his eyes, tears running free. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he whimpered and looked up at the other gently taking his hands. "L-Listen I won't run again... You can keep me chained up if you want, I don't care... I'm sorry..." Tears fell harder as he let go of the other's hands and looked away once more.

Daniel sniffled and looked at him. "I don't believe you" his voice went cold. He got up and grabbed the male by his hair dragging him towards the basement. "I'll make sure you won't leave me again." He opened the door and threw the male downstairs. He shut the door and walks downstairs staying silent and dragged the male over towards the corner of the wall and grabbed a chained leash, clasping it around the boy's neck and stood up looking down at him.

Zane yelped and tried to get free, crying out slightly as he hit the ground then looked at the chain tugging at it. "N-no..." He looked down letting his hair fall in front of his face and gripped his knees tightly.

Daniel smirked. "Now you won't run," he said as he went back upstairs to start dinner.

The blonde leaned back against the wall pulling his knees to his chest hugging them tightly. He was willing to stay since he knew there was no hope but he knew Daniel wouldn't listen, he was too upset. Zane glanced around wincing at the sound of the chain around his neck then laid his head on his knees.

Daniel shut all the curtains in the house and turned the tv on as he cooked and made a plate for Zane. He grabs some juice from the fridge and headed downstairs and walks over gently setting the plate and cup before the male. He looked at him and sat down crossing his legs

Zane looked at the plate and hugged his knees tighter before gently picking up the juice looking at it carefully to make sure it wasn't poisoned then took a sip, not once looking up at the other and set the cup to the side.

Daniel picked at his nails. "The food isn't poisoned. I don't kill that way if I wanted you dead I would've done it a few minutes ago"

He nodded faintly and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not hungry..." Zane looked over for a moment when the male sat down then curled up in the corner. "Are you staying there all night?"

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe"

"You really don't trust me..." Zane shook his head and curled up more with a shiver. "Not like I can really go anywhere with this collar around my neck."

Daniel shrugged and lays on his side facing away from Zane after covering him with a blanket. "You tried to run. When dogs try to run what do you think happens? They get chained up. It's only temporary." He sighed softly and rolled over, pulling the male close, watching him as he drifted off.

The next morning Zane awoke forgetting where he was and panicked. He quickly sat up holding onto the blanket and bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he tried to relax as he remembered what happened.

Daniel grunted softly in his sleep and shifted holding his head. "Not so loud..." He muttered under his breath. After a few minutes he woke up and rubbed his eyes yawning.

Zane looked over then back down as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Morning Daniel..."

Daniel blinked for a moment and looked at him with a smile. "Morning!" He hugged him tightly and nuzzles him. Daniel reached into his pocket and brought out a key. "Hold still." He moved the male's head gently and unlocked the collar. He helped the male stand up and stood up brushing himself off and gently grabbed the other's wrist taking him up to the kitchen. Once upstairs he let go of Zane's wrist and pointed to the chair. "Sit."

Zane glared at him for a moment then sat down. "I"m not a dog."

Daniel smiled. "Yeah I know that but I don't feel like pinning you down again," he pulled out some pans and looked through the fridge. "What would you like to eat?"

"I wasn't going to fight back this time. I learned my lesson," he brushed the hair from his face. "I don't know, surprise me."

After Daniel finished cooking, he slid the food onto a plate and looked over. "Milk, juice or coffee?"

The male shifted and picked up the fork. "Um, coffee please?" he looked up at the other for a moment then looked down again as he took a bite of his food. After he finished, Zane washed the dishes they used and turned to face the male.

Daniel looked at him with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

A faint blush touched the male's cheeks as he looked down. "Nothing"

Daniel arched an eyebrow and gently tipped his head up. "Then why are you blushing?"

Zane's blush darkened as he looked at the male in front of him. "I was just thinking about a few things is all."

"What are those few things Zane?"

Zane sighed and played with his sleeves. "Well mainly one thing... I was thinking about how kind you've been to me even after I tried to get away. Yeah you were rough with me but..." he chewed his lip "I see that you love me. I mean it this time."

Daniel looked at him and gently took his hands and looking at his wrist. "S-sorry...I didn't mean to be..."

Zane watched him and smiled a bit. 'It's fine, I deserved it."

Daniel shook his head. "No...you didn't deserve that..if anything I deserve it." He sighed and laid his head on Zane's chest. "I'll try not to be so rough."

Zane gently held him close and ran a hand lightly through his hair. "It's okay I promise you." The blonde blushed and smiled shyly "I do see that you love me and well, I love you too."

Daniel looked at him in shock. "Y-You do?..." He smiled and kissed him deeply.

Zane smiled brightly and nuzzled him. "I love you too. Can.... Can I ask you a favor?"

Daniel smiled and held him close and tight. "Anything for you love."

Zane smiled and shifted slightly. "Can you teach me? Like how you do what you do? I want to join you"

Daniel looked at him confused for a moment then grinned. "Damn that's sexy," he purred then chuckled. "Of course I can teach you. Tonight come with me and I'll show you what I do."

Zane grinned and kissed him softly. "Thank you. I've never met anyone like you before and I'm curious."

Daniel smiled and nipped his lip. "Well stick around sexy and I'll show you the wild side of life."

Zane looked down for a moment with a blush. "Come with me. I should get my stuff from my house."

Daniel blinked. "You are ok with living with me?"

Zane nodded and smiled. "Of course I am." The blonde held his hand gently and led him to the house. He smiled softly as he started to pack his things and stopped, his smile fading slightly when he came across a ring then turned towards Daniel. "Um, can you get rid of this for me?..." He smiled softly as Daniel took the ring with a nod. They packed everything up and moved the boxes to Daniel's house.

After the unpacking was finished, they ate dinner and waited for nightfall. Tey made their way out to a near by park and Zane stood beside him. "So since you have me now, what kind of people are you going to go after?"

Daniel shrugged with a smile and looked around then into the bushes and puts a finger to his lips as he motioned to a man sitting on the bench reading then snuck up behind the male placing his hand over his mouth and drags him to the bush, keeping his hand over his mouth and pinned him to the ground smirking as the male struggled and brings his knife out pointing it at his chest. "Watch if you want darling." He looked over and grinned when he noticed the smirk on Zane's lips. "God I love you," he chuckled and stabbed the knife through the male's chest and starts cutting his chest open then ripped out his heart setting it on a rag he brought with him. He held the knife in his mouth grabbing his needle and thread and started stitching the word 'love' into his mouth humming softly.

Zane watches intently as the male worked and smiled softly "beautiful work darling." He takes the knife from the male and slipped away further into the woods. The silence was broken by a muffled scream and a gurgle then a short time later Zane came back wiping blood from his cheek and hands the knife back. "Sorry he saw us."

Daniel watched in disbelief and took the knife back with a purr. "Have I told you how sexy you are? Because damn that was sexy."

Zane blushed and smiles purring back. "Well thank you." Zane purred more as the male caressed his cheek and wiped his hands on his pants. "It seems I'll need a shower after all. I know I've got blood in my hair."

Daniel purred and licked some blood off his cheek with a smirk. "We'll shower together and then snuggle and watch cheesy movies" He smiled and took the male's hand, leading him back to the house.

A few months passed and the couple continued to kill together, never leaving a trace of evidence behind. Zane had just started breakfast when he heard Daniel laugh and call him to the living room. Zane arched an eyebrow and shut off the stove then made his way out to the living room. He started to speak and stopped when he noticed his lover's grin and turned his attention towards the television as Daniel turned up the volume.

"This is Alex Gray with Somersun news, reporting live from the newest crime scene location. Police have noticed a rise in the Violet Rose murders over the past few months. Everyone is still baffled as to who the killer is, as he or she only leaves behind a rose, but officials are now concerned with the fact that either the killer has an accomplice or there's a copycat killer on the loose as more bodies have been turning up as far as miles apart, yet the times of death are close together and the damage left behind is always the same. If you have any information that might help catch the killers, please call us at-"

Daniel shut the television off and looked up at Zane with a smirk. "I figured you'd like to see that," he purred and pulled the blonde down into a kiss.

Zane chuckled and nuzzled the male. "That was perfect. Definitely made my day."


	14. Experiments And Love

The raven haired male smirked and looked at the doctor in front of him, his icy green eyes glinting dangerously in the light. "You want to know about me? Fine I suppose I can tell you though it won't matter. You either won't believe me or you will but it won't matter. I'll be long gone before you're able to study me or use me for your sick experiments. But. Before I speak, I want my bird returned." The doctor shifted then looked towards the door with a nod. The door opened and a guard opened the cage he held, releasing the rather large raven that it contained. The bird seemed to growl at the guard as it landed beside the raven haired male at the table and glared at the doctor. "Ah thank you for returning him. You see Ebony doesn't do well with others.'' A smirk played along the male's lips as he lightly rubbed the bird's head. "Since you held up your end of this, I suppose I shall keep mine."

The male leaned back in his seat and took a sip from the glass of water in front of him with a soft chuckle. "I find it entertaining that you tried to drug me. You obviously don't know a thing about me if you think they will affect me. Though they add a nice flavor." He grinned as the doctor's eyes widened and he slid back in his seat, his hand going towards his pocket. "Ah the classic tranquilizer. Still won't work dear doctor. Besides, I don't plan on giving you any trouble." He offered an innocent smile though his icy gaze remained neutral. "To start with, my name is Xander Evans, my age is 23. I was abandoned at an orphanage as an infant because I was a freak to my parents.Would you like to see?" The doctor took notes on what the other said then looked up with a nod. Xander smirked and held up his hands. The doctor arched an eyebrow. "I see nothing wrong." Just as the doctor had finished speaking, Xander grinned and let out a soft chuckle as his bones and flesh began to shift. The other's eyes widened as he watched the fingers become claws and the once pale flesh darken until it was black. "You see, I have the ability to shift and I can use magic. I'm a witch or whatever you prefer to call my kind. If I had truly wanted to harm you I could have done so by now without even blinking an eye." Xander smiled at the doctor as the glass in the window behind him shattered outward towards the sidewalk four floors below them.

"See what I mean? That was why they were afraid of me. Unlike most witches, my abilities were present since day one. Do you remember the fire that broke out at the Frozen Hills Orphanage? That was my work. They tormented and beat me because I was different and I finally got tired of it and put them out of their misery. A nice young couple took me in after they found me in the streets. I didn't even have time to clean the blood off. Not even fifteen minutes had passed between starting the fire then getting a new home. Rachel and Eric, such a lovely couple they were. So kind and caring. They took me in and gave me everything I needed. Of course I was quiet and allowed them to help me until they asked if I wanted a family. I had to tell them what I was. And you know what? They weren't afraid! The look of pure joy and love on their faces.... It actually made me cry... Rachel was a witch too. But of course you knew that since you and the other assholes here are the ones who took them from me!" Xander slammed his now normal fist on the table, causing the bird to jump. Ebony hissed at the doctor and moved closer to his master, lightly rubbing his head against the male's cheek in an effort to comfort him. The ice eyed male calmed down and gently caressed the large bird's head. "Sorry Ebony, I know you hate it when I'm upset." Xander turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Rachel is the one who gave Ebony to me. She found him as a baby injured in the woods and brought him home for me to take care of to show me what it was like to have responsibility. Besides the fact we had discussed getting a pet but Eric was allergic to dander. Being ten at the time, I didn't care what I had to do, I just wanted the poor bird to get better. I knew what it was like to be hurt and have no one to care for your wounds. Every day after school I would run up to my room to check on Ebony. Then one day I didn't see him on my bed where he usually was. I got scared and was about to yell for my parents when I heard a small chirp like squawk and looked over at the top of the closet door. My beautiful baby bird was all better and talking away happily. I was so excited to show my parents. A few years went by and he grew to the size he is now. I had gone to school like any other day and went home, excited to tell my parents about a friend, well, more like my first boyfriend. When I walked in, I knew something was wrong. The house was quiet. Usually whenever I went home, I would hear my parents in the kitchen and my mom would be cooking or baking... I walked out to the kitchen and saw you and the others standing over the mutilated corpses of my parents.... I don't regret killing that blonde bitch that tried to grab me or the asshole that blocked my path out of the house. I ran without caring where I was going.''

Xander sighed softly and took a sip of water. "I never forgave you for taking them away from me. They were so beautiful, so full of life... So innocent. The only crime they had ever committed was loving me and treating me like their own. I waited for the day we would meet again and I'm glad we did." The male stood up and stretched. "Now, I believe we're done here." He looked at the doctor and smiled as the other male gasped when he found himself pinned to the wall by an invisible force. The doctor's screams of pain and terror from the wounds that were ripping open all over his body were quickly silenced as his vocal chords were ripped out by the same force. Xander waved and walked out, slamming the guards into the wall when they tried to stop him. He hummed to himself as he released the other creatures and humans that had been experimented on and led them out of the building, killing anyone who got in their way. Once they were all outside of the gates, Xander shut them and heated the metal until it twisted and chuckled as he watched the scientists and doctors try to get out before turning away and setting fire to the asylum, walking away with a smile at the sounds of the screams. His icy green eyes scanned the area as he tried to figure out where he could go and be accepted for what he was. He smiled and hummed an old song Rachel had sung to him as a child and made his way to the next town to make a new home.

Earlier in the day the doctors had thrown Randy into a cell. The male had been tricked into being experimented on. The side effect of the experiments? Causing his bone morrow to reach the top of his skin causing his skeleton to show as if like tattoos. His once tan skin turned into a decaying grayish black and his black hair turned white and his blue eyes grey. They stripped him of his clothes and put him in a hospital gown. Every hour or so they would come in and inject more unknown liquids into him. Randy's arms and torso started to get sore from all the needles getting pricked into his skin. 30 minutes goes by when he starts to hear scream and sirens go off. He sat up shakily letting his hair fall over his eyes ashamed of what he had become. He wobbled towards the door of the cell and jumped back when it unlocked. His chest tightened for moment before gripping the door handle and opening the door. His eyes widen as he saw all the experiments run past cheering and crying out freedom. He stood up the best he could and made a ran for the exit. His feet thumbed against Tue tiles of the asylum and onto the gravel of the outside. He dropped to his knees his legs. To weak to hold him up. He sucked in a few breaths and looked back to see the asylum up in flames. He watched as all of his co-workers burned along with the hospital. He laid down on the ground panting feeling the last of the syrium pass through his blood. A soft groan passed his lips before he shut his eyes letting his breathing calm along with his heart

Xander watched Ebony cock his head and arched an eyebrow as the bird looked at him for a moment then back towards the tree line. "Go ahead, old friend," he said softly. The bird nodded in understanding and took to the skies. He waited for a few minutes, leaning against a near by tree then tapped into Ebony's sight watching where the bird was going. Xander frowned and tipped his head slightly when the asylum came into view once more. "I'm sure I wiped everyone out," he mumbled to himself as he started back towards the asylum, only to pick up his pace until he was in a full sprint when he realized one of the experiments had dropped. The male stopped as Ebony landed beside the poor creature and knelt down, brushing the male's hair from his face. Even with the side effects of the serums, Xander still recognized the male.

Randy had been the only one of the doctors who had shown any sort of kindness to him or the others. The once beautiful male had captured Xander's heart from the day he met so many months back, though he would never admit it. Looking over the damaged male, Xander couldn't help the tears that stung his eyes as he gently lifted the other, holding him close as he stood. Ebony let out a soft, worried caw as he watched the pair, earning a faint smile from the male. "I know you recognize him too. He used to bring you treats. I promise he'll be alright, we just need somewhere safe to go."

The white haired male weezed and coughed from the smoke he inhaled. He shifted once he felt someone's arms around him and lifted him from the ground. Randy whimpered feeling his body ache more and opened his eyes slightly looking at xander. "X-Xander? Ebony?...I'm so glad you two are ok..." He spoke weakly and turned his gaze to the giant Bird giving him a small smile "hey bud..." He grit his teeth and curled up slightly from pain groaning "s-sorry....the drugs they put in me is doing something to my body..." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes "m-my house...it's off rhe out skirts of town...no one will bother us there..."

The raven male held him closer and started off in the direction he was told, fighting with himself to keep the tears from slipping free. "We're fine, I'm glad you're okay. I was told you had the day off that's why I did this..." He shook his head and kept walking, glancing up at Ebony every once in a while to make sure he was still on the right path. "You don't need to apologize, just rest alright?" Xander chewed his lip momentarily and glanced up once more before hitting the outskirts. "Which house is yours?"

Randy curled up into xanders arms letting his head rest on his shoulder. He closed his tired grey eyes for a moment "no....they drugged me and started to use me for experiments....I guess it went wrong because they threw me into a cell...it's the blue house on the right..."

A faint whimper escaped the witch as he walked up to the house and opened the door, shifting Randy slightly as he did so, then carried him inside and set him on the couch as Ebony nudged the door closed. Xander glanced around for a moment then slipped a near by pillow under Randy's head and sat on the floor, lightly running a hand through the male's hair. "Rest and we'll talk more when you wake."

Randy relaxed against the couch shivering "grab me a blanket ebony please..." he opened his eyes tiredly and looks at xander gently taking his hand giving it a conforting squeeze "i-ill be OK xander..."

Xander looked at the male and offered a faint smile, though concern and fear were clear in his eyes. "I know, jus rest..." He looked over when he felt feathers against his arm and gently took the blanket, making sure to give the bird a reassuring smile and covered the male on the couch before settling back to the position he was originally in as Ebony laid his head on Randy's leg, a faint worried caw slipping free.

Randy closed his eyes as he dosed off feeling his body lighten when he fell asleep

The raven male waited until Randy fell asleep to get up. He stood and rubbed his face with a sigh as he glanced around and started to clean up the small mess strewn throughout the rooms before he settled back beside the couch. A light smile touched his lips when he realized his bird companion had fallen asleep after tucking a wing around Randy protectively. He sat silently and laid his head on the couch beside the sleeping male, accidentally dozing off himself.

A few hours pass before Randy wakes up. He blinked a few times before gently moving his head to look around. When his eyes landed on xander and ebony a soft smiled played along his lips. He gently pets Ebony's head and watched Xander sleep. He loved how peaceful the pair looked when they slept.

Ebony shifted slightly and blinked his copper eyes as he nuzzled the male's hand and made a purr like sound of contentment as he looked at Xander then back at Randy.

Randy chuckles and looks at ebony "never heard you purr before" he sits up and slips off the couch and sets Xander on the couch covering him "now why don't I change out of this and make dinner? I can give you treats as well," he pats Ebony's head and made his way to the bedroom changing into q white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He brushed his hair back and doesn't look into the mirror as he made his way into the kitchen and gets things ready for dinner

Ebony nodded happily and watched Randy leave before lightly nuzzling Xander's cheek and carefully grabbed the edge of the blanket with his beak, pulling it up the way Xander had done for as long as the bird could remember. The raven nuzzled his friend's cheek once more before hopping out to the kitchen with Randy.

Randy smiles and hands him a treat and starts cooking

The raven gently took the treat and ate it happily as he watched the other cook

Randy chuckles and tosses him another treat and starts chopping up vegetables

Ebony caught the treat and nuzzled his leg as a thank you

Randy smiles "no problem bud" he puts the veggies in the pan and gets the meatloaf ready putting it in the oven and starts the mashed potatoes

Ebony purred softly as he hopped up on a chair to watch then quickly glanced towards the living room when he heard Xander shift and groan.

Randy looks into the living room as he leaned against the counter

Xander sat up rubbing the back of his neck, blinking a few times to try and clear his vision. He brushed the hair from his face as he pushed the blanket off and shifted, placing his feet on the floor and looked up towards the kitchen, his icy green gaze falling on the male and his bird. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. Shouldn't you be resting?"

Randy smiles watching the male wake up "it's fine that you fell asleep and you know me Mr. Move around I'll rest after dinner is done" he tosses Ebony a treat and checks the food

The raven male watched the other two with a smile and got up. making his way out to the kitchen. "I swear Ebony, I'm surprised you're not fat with how many treats Randy has given you over the time we've known him." He chuckled softly when the bird glared at him with a playful hiss then turned his gaze to Randy. "How are you feeling?"

Randy smiles and pats Ebony's head "relax you look fine and beautiful as ever" he looked at Xander and smiles softly "better still have some pain but its minor it'll go away soon. How was your nap?"

Xander chuckled and let his icy gaze rest on the male in front of him. "Nice actually. That's the most peaceful I've been resting wise in a while."

Randy smiles and checks the food "good it looked like you needed it"

The male nodded slightly and stood making his way out to the kitchen and glanced around until he found the coffee filters and started a pot of coffee. "Still take yours the same way?"

Randy stirred the mashed potatoes and looked over "yep."

Xander smiled and pulled two cups from the strainer by the sink, setting them up with sugar and cream and sets one beside Randy as he leaned against the counter with the other. "So, think your boyfriend is gonna be okay with the way you look?" he asked with genuine curiosity before sipping his coffee.

Randy checks the meatloaf and leans against the counter and sips his coffee "ha that dumbass was one of those people to turn me...he's not my boyfriend anymore..."

Xander coughed as he choked on his coffee and looked at the male in disbelief. "Blood and Hell... I'm sorry I didn't know..." He looked down playing with the edge of his cup. "You know they did this to you because of your kindness towards me right?..."

Randy chuckles "and? I told them they didnt scare me. Sure I look different but hey I would've let them burn my body and I wouldn't care. I'll learn to love myself I just won't look in the mirror for awhile. I'll still be kind to you and ebony nothing has changed"

The raven male nodded faintly, keeping his eyes averted. "I know and I appreciate that a lot. Short of Rachel, Eric and you I've never had any sort of kindness shown to me. Now that I'm not stuck in that hell hole, if there's anything I can do for you please let me know."

Randy smiles and looks at him "stay with me"

A faint blush touched the male's porcelain skin as he nodded and smiled softly, his icy gaze turning towards the other male. "Alright that's fair enough but I meant besides that."

Randy smiles and sips his coffee "ok one last thing"

Xander tipped his head slightly "Sure what are you thinking?"

Randy sets his coffee cup down and stands up looking at him. "Be mine?" He smiles sheepishly

Xander blushed deeply and nodded setting his cup on the counter and offered the other male a hand. "I-It would be an honor to be yours."

Randy smiles softly and takes his hand pulling him close and kisses him deeply "good"

Xander returned the kiss and smiled against his lips. "I guess I should tell you I've been waiting for this since the day we met, though I never thought it would actually happen."

Randy smiles and wraps his arms around Xander "well then I'm glad you said yes."

Xander slipped his arms around the other and lightly kissed his chin. "I'm glad you chose me."


	15. War and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little song fic I wrote for my book series. The song IS NOT mine, but the characters are. 
> 
> Song used:
> 
> War by Poets Of The Fall

"Do you remember standing on a broken field  
White crippled wings beating the sky  
The harbingers of war with their nature revealed  
And our chances flowing by

If I can let the memory heal  
I will remember you with me on that field

When I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the frontline  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me a reason to try...."

 

The necromantic war had finally ended, the remaining warriors making their way back home. No one from the warriors to their loved ones waiting at home knew what to expect from the other. A year had passed with little to no communication from either side involved and the concern they all felt was strong.

A few of the men helped Jay into the house and to the couch then left heading to their own partners as Stixx sat beside the smaller vampire and gently pulled him close. "I'm glad you're home..." He looked at the male concerned when he stiffened in the taller vampire's arms. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Jay shook his head and relaxed, leaning against the other's chest, keeping his gaze lowered towards the floor. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just worn out and sore. The past year took a lot out of me...."

Stixx made his husband look up at him and immediately noticed what was wrong. "Jay, how?... What happened to cause you to go blind?..."

Jay flinched and looked away again. "I used a forbidden spell... What few there were left of us... I couldn't let them die. I would never have forgiven myself. Too many lost their lives protecting me and fighting that damn war..."

 

"Turn the page I need to see something new  
For now my innocence is torn  
We cannot linger on this stunted view  
Like rabid dogs of war

I will let the memory heal  
I will remember you with me on that field

When I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the frontline  
And we fought to believe the impossible   
When I thought that I fought this war alone  
We were one with our destinies entwined  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me the reason why...."

 

The white haired male gently picked the raven up and carried him up to their room, setting him on the bed and looked through their dresser until he found some of Jay's clothes. "Here, get comfortable okay?"

Jay nodded and changed, tossing his uniform into the laundry basket. "At least I can see somewhat... I can see through touch and a bit on my own so, I guess that's better than nothing, right?"

Stixx nodded and gently took Jay's hands in his. "Yeah, it is."

The raven felt his cheeks darken slightly as he turned his attention to the male in front of him. "You, uh... You've changed a bit since I've been gone. Anything interesting happen?"

The male turned his icy gaze towards the ceiling and laughed softly. "Just a little and not really. The most exciting thing was a few demons attacked but they were easy to take care of. They must have gone rogue without anyone realizing it." He looked over when he realized the other male had gone silent. "What's on your mind?"

Jay took Stixx's hand, lightly running his thumb over the other male's fingers. "You. The fact that you got me through the war in one piece. Just the thought of being able to come home to you and the kids kept me going."

 

"With no-one wearing their real face  
It's a whiteout of emotion  
And I've only got my brittle bones to break the fall

When the love in letters fade  
It's like moving in slow motion  
And we're already too late if we arrive at all

And then we're caught up in the arms race  
An involuntary addiction  
And we're shedding every value our mothers taught

So will you please show me your real face  
Draw the line in the horizon  
Cos I only need your name to call the reasons why I fought...."

 

Jay smiled softly and cuddled into the male's chest as Stixx pulled him close and leaned back against the head board of their bed. "I know you didn't know what was going on but..." He sighed and cuddled closer, lightly kissing the taller male's chin. "I almost lost my life many times over the past year, but I kept thinking about you and the kids. How much you guys needed me... I couldn't let you down. Whenever I felt like giving up, it was like you were by my side, encouraging me to keep fighting until we won."

Stixx smiled and kissed the top of the male's head, playing with the ribbon that tied his hair back. "Babe, I promised you that I would be by your side no matter what. Even if I couldn't be there physically. I promised you that I would stand with you through everything and that you would ever have to be alone in your battles, whether physical or mental, ever again.

"I know and I appreciate it more than I could ever tell you." Jay looked up and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Stixx returned the kiss and smiled softly against his lips, his icy gaze meeting the lavender one of his husband. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

 

"When I thought that I fought this war alone..."


	16. Perfect Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is a PWP yaoi story between two of my original characters

The incubus sat at the bar and glanced around the crowded goth club, his crimson eyes reflecting the boredom he felt as he played with his glass. The room was dim, the only lights being from the bar itself and the strobing lights above the dance floor. Men and women alike danced to the rave music blaring from the speakers as the demon finished his drink and the bar tender refilled the now empty glass, earning a nod from the male. The demon had been there many times before, always trying to find a challenge in a potential mate. The mortals bored him to no end. They were too easy to 'break' when it came to sex. After one round, they were done, usually passing out in the demon's bed which annoyed him. But no matter how annoyed he would get, he never complained. He simply moved them to the spare room or left them where they were. There were the occasional people who lasted more than one round with the incubus, but they were rare and far between.

The crimson eyed male almost hadn't gone to the club that night. He was tired of seeing the same type of people. Most of the men and women who hit on him were politely turned down, but that usually didn't stop them from trying again. He decided to give it one last shot before moving on to another club. The demon pulled on a pair of black skinnies and a tight black t shirt that allowed the outline of his nipple rings to show. He brushed his shoulder length black hair into a loose pony tail and dug through the small box on his dresser until he found the gagues he wanted. The demon hummed to himself as he slipped the rings into his lip for his snake bites then changed out his tongue ring and cartilage piercing. He smirked slightly as he pulled on his boots and made his way to the club.

The incubus glanced around the room again as he sipped his drink and the fog began to roll across the floor as the machines were started. He looked at his watch and sighed. 11:30 P.M. He figured he would try and stick around until the club closed, that is if he didn't drink himself half to death from the boredom. The raven haired demon downed his drink and leaned back against the bar as his glass was filled again. He sipped his drink and almost choked on it when he saw the vampire enter the club and quietly slip across the floor towards the bar.

The incubus turned in his seat and watched the vampire from the corner of his eye. At a quick glance, the shorter male could have been mistaken for a female, but even at a distance the demon could tell what he was. His crimson gaze never left the shorter male as he looked him over. The vampire had chosen to wear a fish net shirt with a tight black tank top over it and form fitting black leather pants with combat boots. The male had tied his waist length black hair back in a crimson ribbon which allowed the incubus to see the four earrings in his ear and the choker around his neck.

The vampire looked over, his kohl rimmed lavender gaze meeting that of the incubus and smiled as he sipped his drink. "See something you like?" The vampire chuckled as the incubus moved closer.

"Actually, yes. You."

The vampire's cheeks darkened slightly as he turned his gaze back to his drink. "Thank you I suppose."

The incubus stood and moved behind the vampire and lightly placed his hands on the shorter male's shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Come now, there's no reason to be shy," he smirked and placed a light kiss to the side of his neck and rubbed his shoulders to try and relax him. "I'm Shadow by the way."

The vampire shivered and bit his lip ring as he felt the other male's lips against his skin. "I'm Jay, nice to meet you."

Shadow pressed a light kiss to the male's shoulder and smirked. He knew he wanted the male, but if the other said no, he would take that as the answer. "It's nice to meet you as well. You know, you're rather beautiful."

Jay smiled and sipped his drink, trying to keep himself calm as the other male kissed his neck again. "Thank you, so are you," he smirked and looked up at the male, the tip of one fang showing. He didn't usually go home with strangers but for this one, he'd make an exception if it was offered. His smirk widened into a slight grin as he placed a hand on the back of the demon's neck and pulled him down into a kiss, lightly running his tongue along the male's lower lip, earning a soft gasp for his efforts.

Shadow grinned against Jay's lips and gently bit his tongue, gaining the access he desired when the vampire moaned. The demon chuckled and slipped his tongue across the smaller male's and purred softly as his tongue explored the vampire's mouth and held him closer, shivering at the sound of the soft moan that escaped the smaller male. He gently kissed the vampire as he ran a hand along the male's chest with a smirk.

Jay whimpered softly at the loss of the demon's kiss, his normally porcelain white cheeks slightly flushed as he looked up at the other, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He slipped out of his chair and turned to face the taller raven, wrapping his arms around the male's neck and pressed his body as close to the other's as he could. "That kiss was nice, but it makes me wonder what else you're capable of."

Shadow blushed faintly then grinned and purred in the male's ear. "Is that an offer?" He chuckled and nipped at the male's earlobe.

Jay bit back a moan and looked up at the male, his pale eyes darkening slightly as a smirk crossed his lips. "If you want it to be."

"That's the answer I was hoping for," Shadow chuckled as he paid for their drinks and led the vampire outside and towards his house.

Shadow picked the shorter male up as soon as they reached the house, and carried him inside, kicking the door shut behind them. Jay had wrapped his arms around Shadow and started to nip at his neck as soon as he was in the male's arms, lightly dragging his fangs along the incubus' sweet spot and chuckled when he noticed how hard of a time Shadow had fighting back a moan. The demon shifted Jay slightly and kissed him roughly before carrying him up to the bedroom and set him on the bed, straddling his waist. "So, you find it fun to tease people, huh?"

Jay simply grinned and purred as he ran his thumbs along Shadow's nipple rings, earning a soft moan from the demon. Shadow grinned and grabbed Jay's wrists and held them above the vampire's head as he bent down and bit Jay's neck hard enough to leave a bruise, causing the smaller male to moan and arch into him. "You know, I can tease too," he whispered in the vampire's ear. "Now, how far are you willing to take this?" The demon laughed when the vampire looked at him confused. "Do you go straight to getting fucked into the mattress or do you like the use of toys?"

Jay thought for a moment before he answered. "Either way is fine with me. Whatever your preferece is, I'll go with it."

"I hope you realize I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Good, I don't want it easy."

Shadow looked at the male below him and smirked. "Is that a challenge, precious?"

Jay chuckled and grinned. "It just might be."

"Well we'll see how well you can hold up then," Shadow purred as he held the vampire's wrists in one hand and gently slid the other up the male's shirt, stopping only to lightly run his thumb over the vampire's nipples.

Jay stayed as still and silent as he could, biting down on his lip ring to hold back a gasp of pleasure as he was unsure of what the other male's ''rules'' were. He had been with a couple of men before the demon that was currently on top of him and they were not kind about their punishment when he broke their "rules" though he hadn't known since they never told him before hand.

Shadow stopped and pulled his hand free as he looked at the other concerned, lightly caressing the male's cheek. "Jay, is something wrong? If you want to stop now, tell me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Jay leaned into the demon's touch and let his eyes drift shut for a moment, then looked up at him with a soft smile. "No, I want to continue. I just want to know what your rules are first."

Shadow looked at him confused. "Rules?... Oh! No, beautiful, I don't have rules like that. All I ask is that you enjoy this as much as possible and let me know if you like or don't like something." The demon smiled as the vampire nodded in response and slid his hand up the lavender eyed raven's shirt again. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, I think right about here," he chuckled and lightly pinched one of the male's already sensitive nipples, causing the vampire to moan loudly and struggle against his hold, then does the same to the other. Shadow grinned and pulled his hand away, making sure to lightly drag his nails along the vampire's flesh and lets his hand rest on the male's hip. "It seems you enjoyed that."

Jay panted softly as he nodded. "Y-Yeah I di-" He was cut off as a loud, need filled moan was ripped from his lips when he felt Shadow rub his length through the tight leather pants he wore.

The demon chuckled and pulled Jay's shirt off and sat back to admire the male's seemingly flawless porcelain flesh. "You're simply perfect." He traced a finger lightly down the male's stomach and dipped his head to kiss the male's chest as he slid his hand into Jay's pants and boxers, his finger tips grazing the other's tip. He sat up and pulled his hand away when the vampire gasped and arched his back and reached over into the night stand drawer. "Now the fun can begin."

Jay watched as the male pulled a pair of hand cuffs from the drawer and quickly attached them to his wriss then to the bed frame. The vampire tugged on the cuffs and looked up at the demon with a smirk. "Kinky much?"

Shadow chuckled softly, his crimson eyes darkening. "You have no idea. Oh, do you have any allergies that could affect you during our fun?" the incubus slipped off the male's lap and started to unbutton the vampire's pants as he looked through the night stand drawer again.

"The only allergy I have is to latex."

The demon stopped and dropped the condom he had picked up back in the drawer. "Well, I guess that's useless then. I can grab my medical reports to show you I'm clean if it makes you feel a bit more comfortable."

Jay shook his head no. "I trust your word." He blushed faintly as the demon pulled off his boots and pants, leaving him only in his boxers and ran a hand along his leg.

"You keep yourself clean shaven huh?" The demon smirked when the vampire nodded and his blush darkened a bit. "How about we check that?" he purred as he pulled the other male's boxers off then lightly ran a finger along the under side of the vampire's length, earning a soft gasp in response. "Impressive. You're what, ten maybe ten and a half inches?"

Jay bit his lip and hissed in pleasure when the demon ran his thumb over his tip. "Ten and a half."

"Absoutely perfect," Shadow purred and bent down, gently sucking on Jay's tip and pressed his thumbs into Jay's hips as he sucked more of his length.

Jay whimpered softly as he tugged on the cuffs, wanting to touch the male as the heat of the demon's mouth drove him closer to breaking. The vampire's whimpers and moans grew louder and his breath more ragged as Shadow sped up and applied more pressure to Jay's length. Shadow chuckled softly as the vampire writhed amd struggled against the cuffs, his back arching slightly, then relaxed his throat and took all of Jay's member into his mouth causing the vampire to cry out as he came down the demon's throat. Shadow moaned softly and swallowed everything the shorter raven gave and pulled away licking his lips as the vampire panted and laid his head back on the pillows behind him.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked as he watched the male beside him and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer before gently closing it. He had never truly cared if his partners were okay before, but this one made him feel different. He felt as if he'd found more than just a partner for sex.

Jay panted and nodded as he looked at the demon beside him. "Y-Yeah I'm fine.'' He caught the look on Shadow's face and his heart skipped a beat. It wasn't the pure lust he had seen in the demon's eyes before. No, instead he saw concern and care. Even love. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the soft sound of the bottle being closed and felt the male's fingers brush against his entrance. Jay moaned softly and lifted his hips slightly as Shadow slipped a finger inside him.

The taller raven bent over and kissed the vampire as he started to thrust his finger into the smaller male, listening to the soft moans that Jay tried to hold back. He smirked against the other's lips and slid a second then third finger in, properly stretching him and brushed his fingertips against the spot he knew would affect Jay the most.

The vampire cried out and shivered as he squirmed and pressed against the invading fingers with a pleasure filled whimper. "Sh-Shadow please!" He moaned and panted as the demon moved his fingers faster.

Shadow chuckled and pulled fingers free and slipped off the bed. "There's more I could do, but I think I'll save that for next time. If you're willing to do this again." Shadow pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor on top of Jay's clothes and knelt down to pull a box out from under his bed.

Jay blushed and watched the other male. "I was hoping there would be another time and well... Maybe more."

Shadow almost dropped the box as he stood but set it on the bed and looked at the vampire. "You mean..." he smiled softly and kissed the male.

The lavender eyed raven returned the kiss and smiled against the taller male's lips. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. But please, don't let that change what you have planned."

"Oh, it won't. Well, it will a little but only in the fact that you'll be the only one I'll be doing anything with for as long as you'll have me."

"Fair enough," Jay kissed Shadow again and smiled. "Now, what's with the box?"

Shadow smirked and opened the box, looking through the contents for what he wanted. "Are you always such a curious kitten?"

Jay chuckled softly and shook his head no. "Not usually but then again, no one's really given me a reason to be curious before."

"Well, that will change while you're with me." The demon hummed to himself as he pulled a few items out and slid the box back under the bed. "I'm sure you're familiar with what these are?"

Jay looked at the items as Shadow held them up. "Yeah a vibrator and a cock ring."

The incubus nodded and picked up the bottle of lube. "Do you have an issue with either of these things?" He watched as the vampire shook his head no and listened to the groans that slipped free as he slipped the ring over Jay's length, tightening it to where it would be pleasurable without hurting him then lubed up the vibrator before sliding it into the smaller male. "Good. If it gets to be too much for you, let me know." Jay squirmed slightly and nodded, keeping his eyes on the male at his side. Shadow shifted the toy to where it was pressed against the vampire's sweet spot and turned it on to its lowest setting.

Jay moaned softly and shifted slightly biting down on his lip ring as he watched the demon stand and undress, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "You're gorgeous love."

Shadow smiled softly and kissed him. "Thank you." He knelt down and kissed him deeply as he turned up the speed of the vibrator, earning a whimper like moan from the smaller male. The demon smirked as he pulled away and turned the toy up to its highest setting and sat back on the bed watching Jay writhe and buck his hips, arching his back and tipping his head back against the pillows. Shadow shivered slightly as he listened to the cries of ecstasy and pants that were ripped free from the vampire.

"Sh-Shadow please!" Jay cried out as his back arched when his release was cut off for the third time by the ring around his length.

Shadow watched the vampire writhe a bit more then took pity and removed the ring and moved the toy a bit causing Jay to scream in pleasure as he came then turned the toy off and removed it.

Jay whimpered and panted harshly as he watched the other male pick up a shirt and clean him off and blushed faintly as the demon ran a hand along his stomach.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Shadow smiled when the vampire nodded and positioned himself between Jay's legs. He reached over to the night stand and picked up the key, unlocking the cuffs and watched as Jay rubbed his wrists and looked at him confused. "I want you comfortable and able to move, kitten." Shadow kissed him deeply then slammed into him catching his spot, causing the vampire to arch his back, digging his nails into the demon's back as he cried out and wrapped his legs around the taller male's waist with a pant and a shiver. Shadow held still for a moment to allow Jay to adjust to him then gently grabbed his legs and pinned them to the male's chest and thrust into him fast and hard, causing the vampire to moan loudly and grip the sheets below him as he squirmed. The incubus chuckled softly and nipped at the inside of Jay's legs as he thrust into Jay harder, making sure to hit his sweet spot with each thrust, shivering and moaning softly at the sound of the vampire's screams of pleasure and the feeling of the male tightening around his member. He knew they were both close, he could feel the knot tighten in his stomach. "J-Jay, I'm close. D-Do you want me to p-pull out?" he panted and tightened his grip on the male's legs

Jay whimpered and writhed as he panted. "N-no please don't! I w-want you to stay where y-you are!" He blushed hard at his own words. It had taken a while for him to allow his other two partners to cum inside him. Shadow was his boyfriend and lover instead of what was supposed to be a one night stand. Jay watched as Shadow shifted and lowered his legs then gripped the demon's sides and cried out as the incubus slammed into his sweet spot repeatedly.

Shadow panted and moaned softly as he thrust into him a few more times and groaned as he came deep inside Jay and shivered as the vampire dug his nails into his sides, drawing blood and screamed his name as he coated them both with his release. He panted and gently kissed the male below him and pulled out and grabbed the shirt he had used earlier to wipe them off. "A-Are you alright?"

Jay moaned softly and panted, nodding slightly as he was currently unable to speak. He smiled softly as Shadow laid beside him and he cuddled into the demon, resting his head on the other's chest. "I could have gone for a second round you know."

Shadow chuckled and held the male close. "I'm sure but it's not like this will be our only time, you know."

Jay smiled and looked over at the clock as Shadow pulled a blanket over them. "Blood and hell, I didn't realize it was almost five in the morning already," he yawned softly.

The incubus smiled and gently rubbed the shorter male's back. "Get some rest, precious. If you're good, I'll show you more of what I can do later."

The vampire blushed faintly and curled up beside the demon, finally feeling at peace as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
